A Thousand Miles
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: UA Cap II:"pretendiendo no popularidad no es nada sencillo y eso pronto lo sabra Matthew, los celos de su mellizo vuelven al ataque, el misterio poco a poco surge. "él" siempre lo observa pero Quien será? y qué es lo que busca? Review's? EN HIATUS
1. Prologo

**Discleimer:** Hetalia & LatinHetalia **NO** me pertenecen_, sin embargo Canadá (dígase Matthew Williams) ha sido secuestrado por mi persona & no pienso devolverlo ¬¬ & menos te lo presto a ti Francis… tu ya tienes a tu ingles…_

**Resumen**: Algo extraño esta pasando & solo dos personas saben la verdadera razón de esta locura. _ ¿como es que nunca me di cuenta? Si a mis ojos él siempre fue el único…_ una carrera contra el tiempo, & contra bastantes pretendientes… ¿Quién será el verdadero amor de Matthew? Pero sobre todo ¿Quién fue la mente maestra?

**Advertencias generales**: Uso de nombres humanos, mundo alterno, locuras de la autora, uso de malas palabras, aparición de los latino-americanos, fujoshin al ataque, YAOI, OOC etc.

* * *

><p><strong>A Thousand Miles.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo <strong>** "Invisible"**

_Lo que pasa desapercibido para los ojos…_

…_es lo que más vale la pena admirar._

* * *

><p>Tenia bastante sueño, y realmente le fastidiaba levantarse tan temprano y no desayunar sus benditos panqueques con miel de mapple, pero toda era la culpa de Alfred, que a su lado ya exhibía su frecuente sonrisa matutina, realmente no sabia como demonios le hacia para verse tan bien después de aquella noche de desvelo.<p>

Soltó un suspiro al aire, definitivamente su hermano era totalmente un extraño para él, pero por ahora su mente se encontraba concentrada en llegar al colegio, era su ultimo año en la escuela medio superior, pronto entraría a la universidad y a pesar de que la idea le fascinaba, no podía dejar de pensar que aquel año seria como los anteriores.

**_Matty… ¿en que piensas que no le pones atención a este **_**Hero**_**?_** escucho la voz de su hermano hablarle, por lo que alzo el rostro encontrándose con un puchero del menor.

**_Disculpa Al... pero tan solo pensaba en…_** comenzó con la típica excusa de cada año, sin embargo como siempre Alfred le interrumpió a la mitad de la frase.

**_Prometiste entrar al equipo de Hockey de este año, así que te veo más tarde_** menciono antes de correr hacia la entrada del colegio, donde ya lo esperaba su tutor universitario y primo consanguíneo.

Matt no se había dado cuenta que había llegado al colegio, pero aunque se hubiera dado cuenta aquello no cambiaria, siempre pasaba desapercibido y en esta ocasión no había excepción. Sin embargo eso no era del todo verdad.

**_¡Matt!_** grito una voz femenina a sus espaldas, conocía aquella voz muy bien puesto que pertenecía a una de sus pocas amistades, estaba a punto de girarse con una sonrisa en los labios cuando sintió un peso sobre si, la chica ya le había abrazado por la espalda y si no se cuidaba seguro lo asfixiaría.

**_¡Tonta!_** grito esta vez una voz masculina, el rubio pudo sentir como poco a poco el aire entraba en sus pulmones._ ¡**Por poco lo matas!_** otra vez aquella voz recriminándole a la chica, esta vez, Matt si alcanzo a girarse para observar a aquellos dos, sonrió con ternura al observarles.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraban dos personas, el chico era de piel canela y ojos centellantes de un tono chocolate, sus cabellos oscuros en un desordenado peinado, tenia el seño fruncido porque se encontraba regañando a su hermana, la cual igualmente tenia la piel canela con el cabello largo azabache peinado en una tranza que se movía con soltura como su dueña, sus ojos eran del mismo tono que el chico, solo que con un brillo de picardía y peligrosidad mayor.

Ambos lucían el uniforme escolar a su propio estilo un tanto desaliñado, casi salvaje, pero que se veía muy bien en ellos, **"¿me quedaría a mí ese estilo?"** se pregunto de inmediato el canadiense pero tan solo negó con la cabeza, eso no era para él.

Los otros dos siguieron discutiendo, por lo que Matthew tan solo los observaba con entretenimiento, siempre le había parecido una relación bastante interesante la de aquellos dos mexicanos_ **Chicos… ya es hora de entrar a clases…_**informo el rubio llamando la atención de ambos, era extraño pero a pesar de que su voz seguía siendo tan bajita y "delicada" ellos siempre le escuchaban.

**_ Ya escuchaste Alejandro así que date prisa y muevelas que para eso son…_** sonrió la chica al momento en que se colgaba del brazo del canadiense y jalaba a su hermano colgándose de igual forma de su brazo, ¡oh si! llegar acompañada de dos guapos chicos era genial.

**_ Lupe eres incorregible…_** murmuro con una risotada al aludido yendo hacia la entrada del colegio, él era de un salón diferente al de su hermana así que al llegar a la entrada se separo de los presentes_ **bueno ahí los dejo… ¡TÓRTOLOS!_** grito ya estando a una prudente distancia mientras reía a más no poder, su hermana estaba mas que sonrojada al igual que Matthew.

Aquel grito había logrado que las miradas se centraran en ambos por lo que aun muertos de vergüenza, tan solo se soltaron a reír, realmente ¿Quién podría creer semejante mentira? Eran muy buenos amigos pero solo eso. Decidieron por salud propia no aclarar cualquier relación en torno a los chismes del colegio y tan solo se dirigieron a su salón.

**_Sabes… deberíamos hacerle caso a Alex y salir algún día en una cita…_** bromeo la chica mirando de reojo al muchacho el cual solo se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear, por lo que ella se colgó literalmente de su espalda_ **Vamos Matt sígueme el juego…_** le susurro al oído la chica puesto que sabia que "esa persona" les estaba siguiendo, claro aunque ni siquiera el canadiense se había dado cuenta.

El rubio sonrió levemente ante aquello, no sabia porque se comportaba en ocasiones raras su amiga, lo que si sabia era que por una buena razón lo hacia_ **En ese caso…porque no mejor nos vemos en "ese lugar" será sumamente "intimo" ¿no crees?_ **se moría de vergüenza al solo decir aquellas palabras, pero eran divertidas las miradas de los presentes que le escuchaban y por otro lado, le encantaba ver a su amiga sonrojada, así como se hallaba en ese instante.

Los brazos de la azabache comenzaron a flaquear hasta que tan solo atino a bajarse de la espalda de su amigo, su rostro estaba sumamente sonrojado, gracias a todos los santos que era bronceada, porque si fuera albina parecería un tomate y no quería que su primo la viera así o…

_**Fusosososo pero que linda te ves así lupita…_** menciono un chico abrazando mortalmente a la joven, ella se maldecía internamente pero más a su amigo que estaba claramente muerto de risa.

**_ Me ahorcas ¡Toño! ¡Su-el-ta-me!_** murmuro a duras penas la mujer, separándose de su primo el cual la observaba con cara de ternura, a veces creía que estaba mal de la cabeza, pero había algo o más bien alguien que le preocupaba más aquello, si se enteraba "él" seguro tendría muchos problemas, comenzó a rezar para que no hubiera llegado ya.

**_Pero… ¿Por qué? Si luces tan linda…_** menciono el joven de mirada esmeralda y cabellos chocolate, era sumamente atractivo, era uno de los tutores universitarios, a pesar de que ya se encontraba en el primer semestre de la licenciatura, se había esforzado para que le dieran ese cargo y ello era por dos razones.

**_ ¡Hmph! Déjate de tonterías y si no vas a saludas a TODOS_** lo miro con furia**_ entonces no saludes a nadie…_ **dijo observando de reojo a su amigo rezagado, a veces no entendía como alguien tan lindo y guapo como el canadiense no fuera visto por otros.

**_ ¿De que hablas? _** pregunto con acento español mientras ladeaba la cabeza buscando a alguien más pero solo lo noto cuando su prima, furica le daba un tremendo pisotón en el pie y se iba tomando del brazo a un rubio que le era familiar **_ y ese ¿Quién es?**

**_ Matthew… el hermano mayor del zopenco come hamburguesas con complejo de héroe arraigado…_** se escucho una voz masculina y molesta, Antonio se giro quedando frente a Lovino Vargas, como le gustaba ese chiquillo, a pesar de que fuera casi dos años menor que él. Se habían conocido años atrás cuando eran tan solo unos niños y siempre le había gustado su forma de ser aunque no entendía porque todo mundo decía que tenía un "humor de los mil demonios"

**_ Lovi **** _** menciono de inmediato apresando al joven de mirada miel en un abrazo el cual rechazo el más joven de inmediato, pese a que se encontraba sumamente sonrojado, no paraba de decir palabrerías de barrio, aquello hizo salir a todo mundo de sus aulas correspondientes y de esta forma ser el punto de atención para los presentes, Lovino trataba de alejar a Antonio de si, lo que no podía lograr y más aun parecía que el agarre se hacia cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>_ Al parecer tu pesadilla numero uno ya llego…_<strong> menciono en voz baja Matthew sacando una libreta de su mochila y unos cuantos lápices de colores, puesto que aun no iniciaban oficialmente las clases se pondría a "hacer eso". Frente a él se encontraba sentada la mexicana que no dejaba de reírse por el espectáculo que se escuchaba en el pasillo.

**_ Lo bueno es que huimos a tiempo hahahah pobre, pobre Italiano… seguro ahora correrá el chisme hasta la señorita Elizabetha y llegara a tomarles fotos**_ todo aquello ya podía verlo en su imaginación, la enfermera del colegio era sumamente conocida por su amor al BL, de hecho a pesar de que fuera tan joven y trabajara de medio tiempo en la escuela, era una de las mentes más prestigiosas en medicina, actualmente se encontraba realizando su tesis, pero obviamente necesitaba relajarse y ¿Qué mejor lugar que donde había cursado la preparatoria?

**_ No quiero ni imaginarme como quedara Antonio si es que los llegan a ver…seguramente Lovino lo matara a golpes…_** agrego con preocupación el canadiense iniciando con su "obra de arte".

**_ ¡Cierto! Rayos… y Toño que me debe dinero… bueno _** soltó un suspiro largo_** le preparare el velorio mas barato que encuentre_ **dijo al instante en que una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa cruzaba por sus labios.

Matt rodó la mirada ante el comentario de Guadalupe, al principio de su amistad, le aterraban las palabras de la joven latina, eran demasiado extravagantes y extrañas, sobre todo su comportamiento y bromas, pero, con el tiempo y asimilando que era "visto" por alguien más que no fuera Alfred, comenzó a desenvolverse, comenzó a ser un poco más abierto con otras personas, lamentablemente esas personas solo eran su contado circulo de amigos.

**_ P-por cierto…t-tengo algo que c-confesar…_** murmuro con cierto bochorno el rubio desviando su mirada amatista de los ojos chocolates de su amiga, su corazón comenzó a palpitar furiosamente y el nerviosismo apoderarse de su cuerpo.

**_awww yo también te amo Matty pero no lo volveremos a "hacerlo" hasta que me pidas matrimonio…**_ le interrumpió la joven con una sonrisa aun en los labios, frente a ella, su amigo se puso totalmente rojo hasta las orejas y no dejaba de tartamudear, sin duda había sido una buena venganza aquello, aunque pensándolo bien ¿lo malinterpretaría alguien?

**_ ¿Q-QUE CARAJOS DICES?_** se escucho el grito ensordecedor, aquel mismo sonido que hizo callar a las habladurías de todos los que habían escuchado aquella pequeña conversación.

**_ L-lovino… n-no es lo que tu piensas yo solo…_ **comenzó a explicar Matthew, si sabia de las rencillas entre esos dos, pero también sabia que le tenia mucho aprecio a la chica.

**_ Hahahaha _** comenzó a reír la aludida aun con las miradas sobre su persona, realmente no le interesaba mucho lo que dirían los chismes de ella, le valía muy poco además de que sabia que las personas que realmente le interesaban no se lo creerían.

**_ ¡SILENCIO!_** grito nuevamente el italiano mientras se aguantaba las ganas de matar a todos los presentes, tomo del brazo a Guadalupe alzándola de su asiento mientras que con la otra mano jalaba a Matthew fuera del salón, estaba justo en la puerta cuando giro su rostro y miro a los presentes en el salón**_ y más les vale no hablar de esto ¿capici?_** dejando a todos con cara de asustados.

* * *

><p><strong>_ OH vamos Lovino no te enfades… sabes muy bien que era una broma además…_<strong> trato de excusarse la mujer.

Se encontraban en el jardín, perdiéndose la primera hora de clases, si hubiera sabido aquello el joven canadiense sin duda se hubiera quedado dormido, soltó un suspiro, puesto que aun esperaban a que el aludido aclarara de una buena vez.

Lovino se recargo en el frondoso árbol del jardín, cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho y cerró los ojos aun con el seño fruncido, parecía muy reflexivo, frente a él se encontraba Guadalupe tratando de que le prestara atención y Matthew a un lado de ellos, esperando el "regaño" ¿Qué mejor forma de iniciar clases? Soltó nuevamente un suspiro de frustración, por lo menos sabia que aquello no le perjudicaría ni a su amiga ni a sí mismo, un de las "ventajas" de ser invisible.

La chica daba una y mis razones para que el otro le hablara pero no funcionaba. Por sin enfurruñada se rindió. **_ eres un pesado primo…_** murmuro con un deje de satisfacción al instante en que las mejillas del italiano se iluminaban levemente con un tono rosado.

**_ ¡Claro!_** se dejo escuchar la tenue vocecilla del canadiense con satisfacción, al fin entendía porque se hallaban ahí, observo a la dama notando su cara llena de duda, por lo que tan solo sonrió un poco, mientras que el tercero por fin se dignaba a dirigir su amielada mirada a los dos presentes, tenia una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa que cualquiera de las chicas del instituto mataría por observar, e inclusive Antonio desearía que le perteneciera.

**_ Ammm ¿De que me perdí?_** pregunto de inmediato la joven observando a uno y otro de sus amigos, estaba totalmente confundida, no entendía que se traían esos dos, cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho y cerro los ojos tratando de hacer memoria, cuando lo logro los abrió totalmente entusiasmada_ **Por supuesto la primera reunión ¿Cómo es que no lo note?_ **susurro más para si que para los presentes.

Los tres se miraron unos a otros para después sonreír a su peculiar forma, hacia casi ocho años que se conocían, cuando eran apenas unos niños a pesar de que ninguno iba en la misma escuela.

_**Flash Back**_

_No entendía realmente porque se encontraba ahí, puesto que la mayoría de los invitados rozaban entre los 12 y 13 años, mientras que ella apenas había cumplido los nueve años, era el cumpleaños de su primo Antonio, al cual simplemente no entendía, por lo menos era una fiesta de disfraces y se encontraba entusiasmada por usar aquel disfraz espadachín, era como uno de los tres mosqueteros que había escuchado en un cuento, su hermano iba idéntico a ella, por lo que, al ser gemelos, nadie podía identificarlos. Aquello seria divertido._

_Sin darse cuenta y con el ajetreo de tanta persona se perdió en la fiesta chocando con una niña vestida con un bonito vestido lavanda, la observo muy de cerca, era sumamente linda, con aquellos ojos de miel y cabellos castaños oscurecidos, y más aun con esa mueca de enfado en su rostro, sonrió de medio lado, ella iba vestida de niño ¿no? Entonces porque no demostrarle a su hermano que ella era lo que quisiera no importando ser una niña._

_Sin embargo en ese instante algo más llamo su atención al mismo tiempo que la niña frente a ella desviaba la mirada al mismo lugar donde ella misma. _

_Se trataba de otra niña con un vestido de un tono rosa pálido, con holanes y creolina, abrazaba fuertemente un osito de felpa, sin embargo lo que le llamaba la atención a los dos niños, era que se encontraba llorando y peor aun pasaban varios adultos frente a esa princesita y no le prestaban atención, al mismo tiempo y sin proponérselo los dos espectadores cerraron los puños con fuerza y se encaminaron a la pequeña, era de su misma edad, de cabellos rubios hasta la barbilla, sus ojos se encontraban escondidos tras unas gafas redondas y de estos brotaban un sin fin de lagrimitas._

_**_Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?_**__ dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y con sorpresa se observaron, para después solo escuchar los pequeños lamentos de la rubia que los veía._

_**_ ¿Pueden verme?_**__ pregunto con sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguien lo veía y más aun observando a dos personas que se habían preocupado por él._

_**Fin flash back**_

Aquel había sido el primer encuentro entre ellos, para después dar paso a una batalla de palabras en donde descubrirían que realmente no eran lo que aparentaba y tenían más en común de lo que creían, desde ese entonces cada inicio de curso se reunía "el club de los hermanos mayores", como ellos solían nombrarlo –de hecho solo la mexicana lo nombraba de aquella forma-.

**_ Es que eres muy despistada… ¡maldición! idéntica al bastardo tomate**_ murmuro lo ultimo en voz baja levemente sonrojado por lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

**_ Pero ya nos perdimos la primera clase**…_ soltó resignado el rubio, era su clase favorita "literatura".

**_ No te preocupes Matt, de todas formas solo darán la introducción_** sonrió levemente la chica yendo a abrazarle.

**_Tsk dejen de hacer eso maldición ¿que no ven que podrían vernos? Si serán idiotas…_** murmuro el italiano observando como se abrazaban sus amigos, a pesar de que se veía sumamente molesto, no era de aquella forma, puesto que esos dos chicos al igual de "cierta persona" eran los únicos que no lo comparaban con su _Fratello._ _**por cierto**…_ su voz comenzó a sonar bastante molesta, era hora del regaño**_ ¿Qué era eso de matrimonio y "hacerlo"?_** los observo con su mirada de gangster.

**_ya te habías tardado en preguntar_** respondió con ironía la dama del trío_** veras que era solo una broma…_** sonrió burlonamente, sus orbes chocolate se fijaron en las miel del joven hablándole sin palabras.

Matthew los observo en silencio, sabia que le ocultaban algo, pero no les preguntaría, aquellos dos eran sus mejores amigos de cierta forma, así que si no debía saberlo por algo importante debía de ser, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces su vista se dirigió hacia los grandes ventanales del segundo piso del edificio escolar, en el tercer ventanal se encontraba su atención, aquel era uno de los salones de los grupos de ultimo curso, una tenue sonrisa se asomo en sus labios y su mirada parecía resplandecer.

Cerro los ojos un instante sintiendo la brisa mañanera revolver sus cabellos dorados, se sentía tan vivo… era de una forma extraña pero por alguna razón su corazón palpitaba con tranquilidad a un ritmo que se antojaba dormir una siesta, ya no se encontraba molesto por no dormir nada por culpa de Alfred… ya no…

**_ Matt quería decirnos algo en la mañana, justo antes de mi broma_** se escucho la voz femenina, sacándolo de su ensueño, se giro a ver a sus amigos, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no entendía porque se hallaba de aquella forma, pero si sabia que ellos le entenderían, inclusive muchas veces habían tratado de convencerle, sin embargo no estaba del todo seguro de decirlo.

**_ ¿Y bien?_** pregunto con impaciencia el ojimiel, ambos tenían la vista fija en el rubio, se preguntaban que era eso tan importante para ponerse nervioso, aunque quizás, solo quizás ya lo sospechaban, sin embargo no dirían nada hasta que el otro hablara.

**_ E-este y-yo…_** bajo la mirada un instante observando el césped bañado de roció, ¿Por qué le hacia tan difícil decir eso? No era nada malo ni vergonzoso entonces ¿Por qué?, soltó un suspiro, lleno nuevamente sus pulmones de aquel elemento vital y los observo con decisión a los ojos.

Era la primer vez que veían aquella mirada en él, Guadalupe se sonrojo notablemente, por alguna extraña razón aquella mirada era tan… varonil, tan intimidante que la ponía nerviosa, por otro lado Lovino se sorprendió de sobremanera, esa mirada le recordaba la primera vez que su abuelo le hablaba de la mafia italiana de todas y cada una de sus aventuras.

La mirada de un hombre con decisión, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa sincera esperando escuchar el veredicto de su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>_...y hubieras visto la impresión de todos al ver aquello, es más creo que todos estaban mas que sorprendidos…_ <strong>Alfred hablaba y hablaba, sin embargo a Matthew aquello no le molestaba, la tarde era sumamente calurosa y aun no entendíais todo lo relatado por su hermano tenia algo de veracidad, aunque él estuvo presente en ese instante.

Lo veía de reojo, con aquella sonrisa tan característica de él ¿Por qué no era parecido a su hermano? Aquella mañana pudo sentir un poquito de lo que era llamar la atención, solo un poco ya que por poco se habían olvidado de él en la lista de los novatos de la prueba de Hockey, sin embargo la intervención de sus amigos había ayudado mucho a ello, podía sentir por sus venas la adrenalina de aquel simple partido, era una sensación que anhelaba con el alma.

**_ Eres magnifico ¡Matty!_** escucho la voz de su hermano mientras era rodeado por un fuerte abrazo, aquellas palabras calaron tan dentro de él que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se sentía tan bien estar de aquella forma con su hermano, sin duda había tomado una buena decisión al tomar aquella prueba.

**_ G-gracias Al…_** alcanzo a pronunciar, sin embargo su hermano no le soltó de aquel abrazo, era extraño, fue de cierta forma desconcertante, sin embargo no le incomodaba, era… como si… justo cuando comenzaba a entender aquellos brazos le dejaron libre, por un instante se sintió solo.

**_ Vamos Brother es hora de ir a comer…_** menciono con entusiasmo el joven americano corriendo hacia una cafetería, un poco antes de entrar a esta misma le menciono**_ ya sabes que a Arthur no le gusta que lleguemos tarde…_** y tan solo aquellas palabras lograron que la sonrisa en los labios de Matt flaquera.

Escucho el tenue sonido de la campañilla de la entrada de aquella cafetería, un mueve viento desordeno su cabellera nuevamente, sobando de su mejilla la humedad de una gota cristalina, entonces el sonido de su celular le llamo la atención, había llegado un mensaje nuevo, así que aun tomando su tiempo para llegar saco su móvil de la bolsa derecha de su saco del colegio, el remitente para su sorpresa era desconocido.

No sabia si abrirlo o no, así que opto por lo primero, puesto que tenia curiosidad, solo esperaba que no fuera equivocado.

_*He pensado en ti,_

_En tus labios y deseos_

_En tus ojos y silencios_

_En tu piel y sentimientos_

_Y he decidido que te quiero_

_..._

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle, su corazón dio un salto y sentía mariposas en el estomago, sus miembros estaban ciertamente descompuestos, sentía todo temblar como si aquello no fuera posible, ¿era para él aquello? ¿No era una broma?

Se quedo mirando anonadado el mensaje, leyéndolo una y otra vez hasta que nuevamente sonó aquel timbre, un nuevo ¡mensaje! Se sintió nuevamente nervioso mientras presionaba aquel botón para revelar el siguiente mensaje del mismo número desconocido.

…

_Pero ni me hizo falta pensarlo_

_Ego quasi__ MatthewWilliams._

_Atte: anonimo._

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> _Bueno este es mi segunda historia de Hetalia y la primera larga que tengo._

_Agradezco a toda persona que se haya detenido a leer esto tan… singular, aunque puede que sea "común" aun así gracias por leerlo. También a aquellos que quieran dejar comentario alguno les dejo unas preguntas a ver quien me responde._

_¿Quién es "esa persona" que sigue a Guadalupe y Matt?_

_¿Qué parejas creen que abra?_

_¿Será un Matt…?_

_Es todo por ahora, por cierto, mis México también son mellizos, solo que decidí cambiarles el nombre un poco, aunque siguen siendo los mismos, también aparecerán mas latino americanos pero necesito su ayuda para manejarlos porque no conozco muchos modismos argentinos, chilenos y demás._

_Por cada review Kimajorou protege a Matt de ser violado…_


	2. Cap I De invisible al más popular

**Discleimer:** Hetalia & LatínHetalia **NO** me pertenecen_, ¿Pero que creen? He secuestrado a algunos de nuestros países y ahora se hayan en mi calabozo kukuku y Hungría los graba…_

**Parejas & insinuaciones: **¿creen que les voy a arruinar la sorpresa?

**Advertencias del capitulo**: OCC, YAOI, palabras altisonantes, muchas incógnitas, etc.

**Palabras:** 7835

_Recuerdos_

Narración presente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Thousand Miles.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I "De desconocido al más popular"<strong>

_La importancia de un ser no se encuentra en su físico_

_Si no en lo escondido, en lo absurdo _

_En lo que puede apreciarse a través de su mirada._

* * *

><p>Cansancio. Eso precisamente era lo que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Por un lado el día había sido de lo más largo así como estresante, y por el otro… por el otro aun pensaba en aquel mensaje anónimo, cada vez que venia a su mente tal cosa, se sonrojaba, además de que en su estomago aparecían las tan llamadas "mariposas".<p>

Giro en su cama quedando viendo hacia el techo, donde unas estrellas fluorescentes le observaban, cerró los ojos, mientras tenía a su pequeño peluche abrazado hacia él y de esa forma recordar lo que había pasado durante el día.

_Posteriormente al recibir tan inusual mensaje, entro en la cafetería, observando como su hermano platicaba amenamente con su primo, tutor y "mejor amigo" –según palabras textuales de Alfred- Arthur Kirkland. Como común mente sucedía en aquellas ocasiones, era ignorado por los presentes y todo mundo alrededor, así que tan solo se sentó unos instantes hasta observar si le prestaban atención o no._

_Pero la vida cotidiana no se desvanecía, por lo que fue ignorado una vez más, se despidió de los presentes y se fue a casa, estaba aun muy pensativo por lo sucedido en el día, así que para él, aquello era lo mejor._

_Camino por las calles de la cuidad, ignorando una mirada que le seguía los pasos, de pronto se detuvo frente al parque donde quedaba con sus amigos cuando eran más pequeños y sorprendentemente ahí se hallaba Lovino, por lo que sin dudarlo se acerco para preguntarle la razón de su estancia en tal lugar._

_A paso ligero llego a unos metros de su amigo, mas se detuvo en seco cuando noto a otra persona dirigiéndose hacia el italiano, decidió esconderse detrás un roble, aunque debiera de irse tenia una gran duda. ¿Qué aquel no era Ludwin Weillschmidt…? sus pupilas se dilataron notablemente al ver como su amigo no comentaba nada, NADA, mientras el otro le hablaba, era algo ¡insólito! _

_Lovino no soportaba ver a aquel chico y en cada ocasión que se lo hallara, simplemente comenzaba a insultarlo hasta que el otro, fastidiado y sin decir una sola palabra se fuera, pero ahora… ahora sucedía algo sumamente extraño, sin embargo no podía escuchar nada así que se acerco un poco más sin ser visto, o más bien cuidándose de que Lovino lo viera porque dudaba que el otro lo notara._

**__… ¿Por qué no?_**__ se escucho la voz fuerte, masculina y decidida del ojiazul, que se encontraba mirando con fijeza al chico frente a él._

**__ ¡Maledizione! porque no me agradas macho patatas…__**_ respondió el pelicastaño observándolo de mala manera, ¿seria que su hermano lo había mandado a entrevistarse con el alemán? lo dudaba un poco por aquella mueca en los labios de su amigo, mas aun por la forma tan a la defensiva que ahora se hallaba -aquello podía asegurarlo por que tenia las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho-, no podía negar que sabia cuando su amigo estaba incomodo y esta era una de ellas, se giro dándole la espalda al rubio por lo que Matt trato de esconderse levemente pero no importaba mucho, la mirada de Lovino se notaba un poco perdida._

_Sin embargo el otro no parecía dar marcha atrás por lo que en un movimiento rápido lo tomo por los hombros girándolo de inmediato para observarle con fijeza. El cielo se unió a la miel en un inesperado encuentro, el silencio invadió el lugar en aquel instante, Matt simplemente estaba más que absorto en lo que observaba, hasta que Lovino desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, sabia perfectamente que era una artimaña de defensa. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando noto como el alemán tomaba por el mentón al italiano y unía nuevamente aquellas miradas. El sonrojo de su amigo era comparable con el suyo propio._

**__ ¿P-por qué n-no te s-sueltas?__**_ pregunto para si mismo el canadiense aun observando incrédulo la escena que se desarrollaba a sus ojos, la temperatura en sus mejillas aumento al igual que el color rosado en las mejillas del castaño, puesto que el rubio comenzó a acercarse a su rostro con lentitud, las miradas aun estaban una en otra y el shock en su amigo era más que obvio, sin embargo ¡ÉL NO HACIA NADA!_

_Por suerte y para su salud mental del de orbes amatista, observo como Ludwin desviaba su rostro y le susurraba unas palabras al oído al mayor de los hermanos italianos, claro esperaba que Lovino lo aventara, lo golpeara, insultara y huyera, pero eso no paso, como si fuera aun posible el color en el rostro del ojimiel aumento y se dejo caer sobre el pasto, mientras el alemán le regalaba una sonrisa y se retiraba ¿Qué pasaba ahí?_

Sus ojos nuevamente se hicieron ver detrás de aquellos pálidos parpados, no podía creer aquella escena, aun cuando la había observado de cerca, y es que posterior a la salida del rubio Lovino se levanto y corrió hacia su casa, pensó en seguirle pero sabia que solo una persona podría ayudarle, nuevamente saco su celular marcando el numero de Guadalupe para que le avisara a Antonio.

**_ Espero que todo este bien…_** murmuro en el silencio de su habitación aun observando las estrellas de su techo, no podía negar que estaba preocupado, pero muy a su pesar solo el español tenia el poder de ayudar a su amigo cuando se hallaba en tal estado, frunció el seño. Le molestaba, y mucho, quizás era la primera vez que observaba la escena, pero no era la primera ocasión en que su amigo se encontrara en tal shock, ahora tenia la idea del ¿Por qué?

Matthew Williams no era un chico que se enojara con facilidad, inclusive se había vuelto amigo de un chico –Guillermo- que le confundiera con su hermano y por ende le molestara. Pero existía una cosa que realmente le aturdía, le inquietaba, que hacia que su lado fuerte saliera, aquello que compartía con sus dos mejores amigos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía dañar a sus seres queridos.

Se incorporo e su cama dejando de lado a su siempre compañero Kumajirou, no le hacia bien pensar mucho en ello, por lo que se dispuso a sacar su pijama y ropa interior, había decidió tomar una ducha para relajarse. Por suerte Alfred no se encontraba, por lo que tomando la toalla y yendo hacia el reproductor de audio poniéndolo en su estación favorita, donde para sorpresa de muchos e inquietud de su hermano, reproducía música Punk.

Aquel gusto un tanto extravagante, le vino gracias a la intervención de Arthur, el cual en ocasiones se quedaba en casa de los gemelos.

Tomo la toalla y se metió a la ducha, procurando dejar su ropa acomodada en el cesto de la ropa sucia -puesto que era muy organizado a diferencia de Alfred- abrió la llave del agua caliente y posteriormente la fría para de esta forma regularla. Dejo sus anteojos en la habitación mientras la música de "My Wall" de Sex Pistols, se escuchaba a su alrededor, dejo la puerta del baño abierta para, de esta forma, escuchar mucho mejor.

Se metió en la ducha sin pensarlo mucho, las gotas de agua comenzaron a deslizarse por los rubios cabellos del joven, aquella cabellera un tanto desaliñada y un poco larga, así como ondulada, las picaras gotas llegaron a la epidermis del joven adolescente, recorriéndola por completo, refrescándole y proporcionándole el placer del descanso, sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse, por lo que un suspiro salio de sus labios, sus orbes se hallaban ocultos tras los parpados mientras se refrescaba con aquel liquido vital, tomo a tientas un poco de jabón para poderse limpiarse por completo iniciando por la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Posteriormente se recostó en la cama cayendo en la profundidad de la inconciencia, tanto era su cansancio que no sintió cuando se acostaban a su lado y le abrazaban sobre protectora mente.

* * *

><p>La primera semana de clases paso de lo más natural, con tanto ajetreo, si quiera se daba cuenta de que le seguían a todos lados, sus amigos como en otras ocasiones seguían a su lado, con el vocabulario tan variado de Lovino y las sátiras maquiavélicas de Lupe, los tres pasaban "desapercibidos" –mas bien eran eclipsados- para otros a diferencia de sus hermanos pequeños que atraían la atención de todos, aunque eso en parte no era cierto.<p>

Aquel viernes Lovino comía con una gran sonrisa un gran tomate que le había regalado Antonio, se encontraba en compañía del rubio y la azabache, escuchando a esta ultima con una de sus historias fantasmagóricas que harían asustar al mellizo de Matthew.

Cuando de pronto, alguien se acerco hasta su mesa, se trataban de la escuadra de porristas del colegio, capitaneado por un joven de cabellera rubia, su mirada hacia los tres era de completa hostilidad, tras de él se hallaban las siempre féminas de la escuadra, que de igual forma les observaban.

**_ Tan bien que me estaba pasando este día…_** dijo la joven de la mesa, observando con ojo critico a los demás, no le agradaban, sobre todo "el/la" capitán/a del equipo.

**_O sea como que no es a ti a quien venimos a ver zorra…_** respondió con un poco de comicidad y sarcasmo, su nombre: Feliks Łukasiewicz considerado como el más "fashion" de la escuela.

Lovino frunció el seño con molestia, le desagradaba de sobremanera que se refirieran de esa forma a su amiga pero esbozo una sonrisa al escucharla contestarle.

_**Muy zorra pero no trasvertí… por lo menos deberías hacerte ya el cambio de sexo si es que no quieres ser hombre nenaza…_ **decir que las palabras del muchacho no le habían molestado era poco, pero era más conveniente regresárselas a comenzar con un enfrentamiento.

**_ Que quiera lucir bien ósea como que no quiere decir que quiera ser mujer…_** le respondió con molestia, le desagradaba aquella muchacha y todo mundo sabia eso**_ muy a diferencia de ti tipa, a mi si me luce bien todo…_** sonrió ante aquello, a sus espaldas las otras porristas comenzaron a reír sonoramente, llamando la atención de toda la cafetería.

**_ Déjala en paz…_** murmuro la voz de Matt, sin embargo ni caso le hizo el rubio y siguió mirando con desfachatez a su amiga, por otro lado Lovino estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no sacarse temperamento.

**_ Si viniste a solo decir eso "princesita" ya te puedes ir ahuecando el ala…_** estaba molesta, una cosa es que le dijeran zorra lo cual ya era una gran insulto pero que le refregaran en la cara que no era femenina, le traía un duro dolor de cabeza y remembranzas que prefería olvidar., sumándole el hecho de que ignorara a su amigo.

**_ Como que, palabras mas vulgares no pudiste escoger…_** dijo aun riéndose de los presente_ **solo son unos perdedores…_** fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que salieran de aquel lugar.

Una vez ya lejos se dejo escuchar la voz del italiano maldiciendo en su idioma a más no poder, mientras la mexicana se cruzaba de brazos y con suma seriedad observaba la carta que se hallaba sobre la mesa, al parecer durante la conversación la habían dejado "olvidada".

**_ ¿De que trata eso?_** pregunto el de orbes amatistas, no es que no estuviera molesto, pero sabía que por algo habían ido a molestarles.

**_ Lovino al parecer es una carta de amor de parte de una de esas patéticas infladas…_**informo la chica aventándole la carta a su amigo el cual la observo con dudas y decidió simplemente tirarla a la basura.

**_No me interesa nada que venga de ellas…_** era extraño, por un lado el joven italiano era reconocido por su amabilidad con toda mujer que se le declarare y por el otro era más reconocido por la sinceridad de sus acciones, por ello muy pocas personas se acercaban ante el temido mafioso de ultimo año.

**_ Eso no fue nada amable…_** murmuro Matthew algo extrañado por la reacción de su amigo, pero siendo sincero le agrado aquello.

**_ Pasemos de asuntos sin importancia_** interrumpió Lupe puesto que ya escuchaba otra de las rabietas de Lovino en su cabeza_ **¿listo para el partido de mañana Matt?**

**_ ¿eh? Pues… la verdad…_** comenzó el rubio un tanto nervioso desviando la mirada

**_ ¡Maldición! lo olvidaste… típico de ti Mattie seguro _tutto a causa di cattiva imitazione di_ Héroe…**_ murmuro con molestia el castaño tomando su jugo de tomate y bebiéndolo para no estar tan molesto_** ¿No te das cuenta que es de importancia? Debiste a ver estado practicando en la semana ¡carajo!**

**_ ¡Es el fin del mundo!_** declaro la azabache con cara de preocupación, haciendo que sus dos amigos se giraran para verla con cara de no entender nada, se rió bajito y explico**_ es que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Lovi Love˜**

Lovino tan solo se pego en la frente con la palma de su mano y murmuro unos imperios, aunque la verdad estaba aguantándose la risa, mientras que Matt no pudo evitar comenzar a reír casi atragantándose con su comida.

Justo cuando el italiano se proponía a iniciar una rencilla con Guadalupe, Matt les interrumpió **_ No se preocupen, seguro todo saldrá bien, además puede darse el caso de que simplemente me ignoren como**…

**_ Ni hablar Mateo que esos idiotas se tragaran sus palabras cuando te vean jugar…_** desde hacia tiempo aquella chica tenia la manía de cambiarles el nombre a sus amistades por su equivalente en español, aunque aquello desagradaba a algunos, esos tres ya estaban mas que acostumbrados.

**_¡Chigi!_** De pronto el grito de sorpresa de Lovino atrajo su atención, por lo que observaron como claramente una mano tocaba aquel peculiar rulito que poseía y el cual NADIE tenía permitido tocar. _** Maldito bartardo…_ **comenzó a escucharse la voz de Lovino, sumamente molesto, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dirigía su vista hacia aquella persona, se giro esperando encontrarse con el siempre sonriente y sex… cofcof…estupido rostro del español pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca cuando inesperadamente, el mencionado Antonio lo callo con un beso.

* * *

><p>El camino a casa fue silencioso o lo hubiera sido de no ser por que Alfred comentaba lo que había hecho en la práctica de americano, no tenia ni la más vaga sensación de entender lo que decía su hermano menor, puesto que hablaba con la boca llena <strong>"¿por que se comportara así?" <strong>se pregunto siempre y en constancia pero ya no importaba.

De pronto sonó su celular por lo que lo abrió y el shock en su rostro dejo en silencio "aparente" a Alfred –aunque aquello solo estaba en su mente por la importancia del mensaje ya que Alfred seguía en su mundo-, era un mensaje de anónimo, si quiera alcanzo a abrirlo cuando fue retirado de sus manos, alzo el rostro observando con seño fruncido a su hermano, el cual lo veía extrañamente con seriedad.

**_ ¿Qué sucede Al?_** pregunto tratando de hacer que el calor en sus mejillas bajara, puesto que suponía que se hallaba sumamente sonrojado, el menor seguía sin decir una palabra, para después pasar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Matt y llevarlo hacia casa ignorando su pregunta._** Hey Alfred…_** intento una vez más el rubio mirando de reojo a su hermano, cuando sintió aquel agarre un poco más fuerte.

**_... como te decía, mañana iremos a apoyarte…_** siguió con el tema esbozando una sonrisa, sin embargo su mirada seguía igual, el ambiente era un tanto incomodo, pero Matt tan solo se conformo asintiendo con la cabeza, hasta que realmente capto las palabras de su hermano.

**_ ¿iremos?... cuando te refieres a eso hablas de…_** no creía que fuera posible lo que pensaba ¿cierto?, bueno no era que le incomodara la idea más bien lo ponía nervioso. Alfred asintió con la cabeza sin necesidad de agregar nada más, por lo que Matt asumió que con seguridad estarían ahí los amigos de su hermano acompañándole.

Así como Matt contaba con la amistad del italiano y la mexicana, su hermano se codeaba con muchas más amistades, además de ser algo internacional. Comenzando por Alejandro – hermano de Lupe y co-capitán del equipo de fútbol-, Yao Wang –capitán del equipo de artes marciales del colegio- sin olvidar a Arthur, considerado el mejor amigo de su hermano, así como el siempre e inseparable "amigo" de su primo, aunque en realidad solo sabia su nombre; Francis Bonnefoy que a su vez era muy amigo de Antonio Hernández – el cual seguramente acompañaría a Lovino- y Gilbert Weillschmidt al cual le tenia una gran consideración, muy a pesar de lo ególatra que era aquel muchacho. Pero ahí no quedaba la cosa, si su amigo italiano asistía, eso quería decir que le acompañaría su hermano Feliciano y a este, su amigo Kiku Honda –presidente del club de periodismo y según decían las malas lenguas también del club de anime y manga- y su novio Ludwin Weillschmidt. Y sin contar otros más que no conocía y esperaba que no fueran.

Ellos eran considerados las estrellas del colegio, por lo que a donde fueran eran reconocidos, y seria mejor no pensar en el tema, puesto que a cada segundo se ponía más nervioso, esto lo noto el despistado de Alfred, por lo que se detuvo y parándose frente a su hermano le miro con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

**_ No tienes de que preocuparte Matty seguramente serás la sensación y bajaras de su nube al estupido comunista…_** si esa era la forma en que trataba de alentarlo sin duda no le ayudaba en mucho, se había olvidado por completo de Iván Braginski, capitán del equipo de Hockey, por lo tanto su superior, de solo pensar en ello Matthew casi se desmaya de los nervios, por suerte ahí estaba Alfred…. ¿donde se había metido Alfred? Por alguna extraña razón y mientras imaginaba a aquel ruso, con cara atemorizante, su hermano había decidido desaparecer, **"¡excelente!"** se dijo con sarcasmo, notando como inclusive el rubio le había dejado sus pertenencias, para que las llevara a casa.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación**_ que buen hermano…_ **murmuro con sarcasmo tomando las cosas del menor y llevándolas a casa, no tenia sentido esperarle por lo menos no en ese momento que necesitaba relajarse, ahora realmente hubiera querido practicar más como dijeran sus amigos, a pesar de que no era un torneo propiamente dicho el que jugaría, era de suma importancia, solo por ser un "entrenamiento de calentamiento" contra el instituto enemigo acérrimo de su propio colegio.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba que tan solo sintió como era jalado hacia el interior de un callejón, se sintió un poco asustado sin embargo al notar a la persona que se hallaba frente a él sonrió de sobremanera.

**_ ¡Gilbert! Casi me pegas un susto de muerte…_** dijo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios, el joven frente a él sonrió con prepotencia al instante en que se acercaba y desordenaba la cabellera del rubio.

**_Kesesese alguien tan awesome como yo no puede espantar a nadie ¿cierto Gilbird?_** le pregunto el albino a un pequeño pollito que sobre volaba en su cabeza. Gilbird pió unas cuantas veces afirmando lo dicho por el joven de mirada escarlata.

Matthew rodó la mirada ante la egolatría del mayor, pero siguió con aquella sonrisa en los labios, hacia más de dos meses que no le veía, todo porque el prusiano -alegaba ser de aquella nacionalidad, muy a pesar de que ya no existiera Prusia- había elegido entrar a la escuela militar por lo que tenia que prepararse para los exámenes de admisión, sorprendentemente, había sido uno de los primeros tres lugares sobresalientes en el examen escrito y el primer lugar en el examen practico, aquello había, sin duda, elevado un más su inflado ego.

**_ ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no sabia de ti… por cierto… ¿de quien nos ocultamos?_** pronuncio en un susurro el de orbes amatistas observando al mayor con determinación y dudas, puesto que sobre todo le interesaba la ultima respuesta, ¿Qué hacían en un estrecho callejón "solos" los dos? Seria mejor no pensar en ello porque comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse con lentitud.

**_ ¿Siempre tan formal Matt? Sabes que eso no es tan awesome**…_ inquirió el albino al instante en que acorralaba contra la pared al canadiense**_ Bien ahora que te veo… y nos ocultamos… porque es buena la privacidad ¿no?_** sus manos se entraban recargadas sobre la pared a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio, sus cuerpos separados apenas por unos centímetros y sus rostros demasiado cerca para el gusto del menor, sus mejillas se iluminaron pero decidió por s sano juicio hacer como aquello no era una insinuación, así que usando todo su autocontrol y tratando de no tartamudear le respondió.

_**Realmente no lo es Gilbert…_** mostró una tímida sonrisa deshaciéndose de la "prisión" en la que se hallaba con facilidad**_ sabes perfectamente que no me gustan tus jueguitos…_** menciono con un puchero bastante lindo que hizo -por primera vez- que el ojicarmin se sonrojara levemente y desviara la mirada.

**_ Que aburrido eres Matt, eso no es nada awesome…_** Gilbert comenzó a desordenar sus cabellos, muestra de que -de cierta forma- se hallaba algo nervioso**_ por cierto… me entere que entraste al equipo de hockey…**

**_ Digamos que todo el merito lo tienen mis amigos…**_ desvió la mirada con vergüenza, después de todo era de cierta forma un poco bochornoso todo aquello**_ ¿iras verdad?**

Pero antes de que el mayor pudiera responder, Matthew había sido ocultado por el cuerpo de su mellizo, Alfred tenia el rostro descompuesto y miraba con prepotencia al alvino frente a él, Gilbert por otro lado, aquello le causo gran gracia, por lo que esbozo una sonrisa socarrona, le caía mal aquel muchacho a pesar de que fuera gemelo de Matt, nunca había sido santo de su devoción, por Fritz, que lo odiaba a mas no poder.

**_ ¿Alfred?_** la suave voz del amante del Mapple hizo que ambos desviaran aquellas miradas llenas de advertencias y se fijaran en el muchacho que los veía con un poco de reproche y bastante preocupación, Matt soltó un bufido de fastidio y tomando del brazo a Alfred lo jalo hacia fuera del callejón_ **estaré esperándote Gil…_** menciono antes de arrastrar –literalmente– a su hermano hacia su hogar, realmente no entendía porque aquellos dos se llevaban tan mal.

**_ No me lo perdería por nada Matt_** se escucho el grito de Gilbert por lo que inconscientemente el rubio sonrió con sinceridad, cosa que desagrado en totalidad a Alfred.

* * *

><p>Los gritos fuera de los vestidores comenzaban a ponerle nervioso, ya se encontraba vestido con el uniforme, por lo que se veía mucho más robusto de lo que realmente era, sus compañeros le observaban de reojo, no creían realmente que alguien como "él" lograría algo en el partido, muy a pesar del desempeño excelente que había tenido en la prueba de admisión para ellos era demasiado enclenque, sin embargo nadie tenia el suficiente valor para enfrentarse al juicio de Iván.<p>

Matt soltó un ultimo suspiro antes de pararse de la banca y ponerse el casco sin embargo algo llamo su atención, por un instante observo algo oscuro deslizándose en la entrada de los vestidores, se había sorprendido pero su vista –a pesar de los contactos- no le fallaba nunca, sin pensarlo siquiera se dirigió aquel lugar, cuando llego hasta ahí, se encuentro con una sorpresa, ahí estaban sus dos mejores amigos, Lupe esbozando una sonrisa y Lovino con su seño fruncido, pero aquello no era lo impresionante. Ambos llevaban un uniforme parecido al de la escuadra de porristas.

Guadalupe, luciendo una pequeña falda arriba de la rodilla, tableada de color rojo y blanco, un suéter ajustado color blanco con la A plantada en medio de color rojo, su largo cabello estaba ahora peinado en una cola larga y ondulado.

Lovino por otro lado también lucia aquellos colores, pero llevaba un pantalón de deportes rojo con rayas blancas en las laterales, una camisa blanca de manga corta con una T roja en medio. Se veía bastante molesto y parecía tratar de matar con la mirada a la joven chica.

**_ Hahahahahaha_** no pudo evitar casi morir literalmente de la risa ¿Qué hacían con esas fachas?, no podía dejar de reír, eso claro hasta que sintió el aura que despedía la actitud del italiano, lo observo de reojo tratando de acallar las carcajadas, notando como su mirada era terrorífica_ **haha p-perdón pero hahaha es que hahah se ven tan graciosos…**

**_ ¡Hey! Que todo esto es por alguien muy especial, en fin venidos a desearte suerte…_** todo aquello lo había dicho Guadalupe muy aprisa porque cuando sintió, su amiga ya se encontraba abrazándolo con fuerza, por lo que tan solo atino a regresarle el abrazo algo sonrojado.

**_ Hmph! Idiota, más te vale que te esfuerces ¿capisci? No por nada estoy con estas fachas…_ **murmuro con desdén y enfado Lovino, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda en forma de apoyo. La mujer se separo de su amigo esbozando una sonrisa para después colgarse del brazo del italiano y llevándoselo hacia las gradas.

Matt apenas se dio cuenta del extraño suceso, y todo lo relacionado, cuando ya estaba completamente solo, claro eso tan solo unos segundos puesto que sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, giro levemente el rostro para encontrarse con la "dulce" y "amigable" sonrisa del capitán, lo que le puso nervioso.

**_ Esfuerzate ¿Da?_** fue lo que pronuncio aquel joven ruso antes de seguir su camino hacia la pista.

Su corazón palpitaba tan alto que comenzaba a pensar que saldría pronto de su pecho, la multitud y sus vítores hacían que se sintiera un poco sordo, sus compañeros ya estaban listos en la pista dando unas vueltas de calentamiento, apenas puso el primer pie en esta, todo quedo en silencio, la concentración de su juego favorito era primordial.

Su vista sin creerlo se fijo en una de las gradas, al primero que vio fue a su hermano, que lucia un uniforme igual al de sus amigos, ahora sabia de quienes habían sido la grandiosa idea, sin embargo la letra que adornaba su playera era la M, aquello le extraño sin embargo al ver a cada uno de aquellos siete personajes noto lo que decía, la emoción le embriago por completo cuando descubrió su nombre portado porcada no de sus amigos y conocidos más cercanos, decidió darlo todo, demostrar que por una vez podía ser más y se los debía a sus amigos, a la personas que realmente le conocían.

* * *

><p>¿A quien carajos se le había ocurrido tan absurda idea? ¿Como demonios se dejo convencer? Más aun ¿Qué seguía haciendo ahí con cara de energúmeno portando tal mierda? Oh claro, ahora mismo se acordaba de aquella noche de copas apenas… de anoche, que cagada la suya al apostar contra su hermana, sabia que era buena en las cartas pero, ¿llegar a este extremo? Con seriedad comenzaba a sospechar que había algo entre ella y Matt. Aunque si bien no le desagradaba tenerlo de familia, al yanqui sí, era un desmadre, pero claro –sarcasmo- no solo su linda adorable e "inocente" hermana había ayudado con esta estupida idea, también el idiota del come hamburguesas y para acabarla de joder su primo les apoyo, agregándole al amigo de juergas con ego tan grande como la totalidad de un continente o más.<p>

Cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho enfurruñado mientras a su lado se hallaba un Feliciano totalmente contacto tratando de cambiar de lugar cerca de su "novio" pero su hermana no lo permitía para no arruinar el mensaje, por lo que para desagrado del italiano mayor el alemán con cara de estreñido termino con su novio en sus piernas sentado. A su otro lado estaba el cubano dando vítores a su amigo y amenazas al gringo, mientras cerraba el circulo su amigo de copas hermano del cara de estreñido.

De la que se habían salvado el pervertido y el cejotas todo por llegar tan tarde por lo que terminaron sentados tras de ellos, y no tenían aquellos ridículos uniformes que formaban el nombre del "amigo" de su hermana. Por suerte para él y para no estar escuchando las palabras "felices" del italiano mayor, su primo se encargaba de apañárselo, claro que ganando unos cuantos cabezazos.

**_ Hermanito sonriele un poco a tu galanazo…_** murmuro con gracia la mexicana haciéndole burla, realmente le jodia aquello pero bien quería pelea, pelea tendría.

**_ ¿Y tu que haces hablándome? envíale besitos a tu "amigo cariñoso"…_**le devolvió con cara de molestia provocando que la mayor se sonrojara un poco y por un instante capto la mirada del americano, era totalmente fría, muy extraña para ser de aquel bobalicón que solo sabia hacer una cosa, un leve escalofrió cruzo por su columna vertebral, hasta que noto como su hermana jalaba de la playera al más joven para poder decirle algo al oído, lo que provoco que Alfred se sonrojara de sobremanera ¿Qué se traían esos dos? No pudo averiguarlo cuando la tribuna comenzó a gritar de júbilo, así que se dispuso a continuar observando el partido.

Alejandro era un poco cabeza dura, a pesar de ser el menor siempre había cuidado mucho de su hermana, aunque en ocasiones ella misma terminaba regañándole por ello, tal vez fuera despistado y un poco –solo muy poco- ingenuo, pero sabia que algo ocultaba Guadalupe, aquella mirada que conociera desde que llego al mundo en compañía de la mayor no era la misma, desde hacia aproximadamente unos años atrás parecía que cambiaba, que poco a poco se apagaba aquello y no le gustaba para nada, en un principio creyó que era todo parte de la adolescencia, puesto que según dicten –no confiaba plenamente en ello- las mujeres solían madurar antes que los hombres.

Su vista se encontraba en el partido sin dudarlo pero no prestaba tanta atención, por lo menos no la presento hasta que noto unos rápidos movimientos, ágiles con determinación, se quedo observando a aquel jugador unos instantes, sentía que le conocía, pero no recordaba bien, justo cuando iba a anotar unos tantos, alguien más le intercepto, se trataba de Matthew.

Las gradas estallaron en aullidos una vez más cuando se dio un pase al capitán, Alejandro fijo su vista en el ruso notando como una pequeñita sonrisa asomaba sus labios **_"me pregunto ¿por que le tendrán tanto miedo?"_**se dijo.

El partido transcurrió con rapidez, y se encontraba tan atento de los movimientos de cada jugador –analizándolos puesto le servirían para su propio equipo- que apenas noto cuando termino, todos en las gradas donde se hallaba comenzaron a abrazarse y vitorear a su equipo que sorprendentemente había ganado, y por una gran diferencia, todo por el gran dúo que hacían el capitán y el novato.

**_Vamos Ale… ¡debemos felicitarlos!_** alcanzo a escuchar antes de ser jalado hacia los vestidores del equipo, pero ya no prestaba atención, puesto que su mirada capto a quien había llamado su atención al principio del juego. Su respiración se denso y sus palpitaciones aumentaron **_"¿Q-qué hace él aquí?"_** se pregunto por un segundo ya que, posteriormente esa persona desapareció entre la gente.

* * *

><p>Por fin era domingo, aun se sentía bastante cansado después de toda la actividad que hubo el día anterior, comenzando por el nerviosismo del partido y acabando por la fiesta de victoria. La cual ciertamente había acabado temprano, hoy a eso de las cuatro de la mañana o en otras palabras hace al menos una hora –que era el tiempo de trayecto del antro a su hogar-.<p>

Alfred ya se encontraba tirado en su cama, roncando un poco y aun con la ropa puesta, en primer lugar debió de a verlo llevado a su habitación pero estaba tan cansado de ser la "nana" que lo dejo ahí y fue a cambiarse, por lo menos él si dormiría un poco más cómodo.

Sin embargo se lo pensó nuevamente, olía terriblemente a alcohol y… otras sustancias corporales, gracias al cielo que su madre y "padre" habían salido por negocios o con seguridad los hubiera a apaleado, decidió pues darse una ducha, no estaría mal, pero… primero iría a la habitación de su hermano por su pijama y le cambiaria, si eso debía hacer.

Arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la habitación gemela, abrió la puesta e inesperadamente encontró una escena que si bien ya había observado hacia unas horas, ahora le causo un shock, sobre la cama de su hermano se hallaba su querido, respetable y serio primo, acompañado de su "amigo" francés, el cual por cierto se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del ingles y al parecer disfrutaba de lo que le hacia su primo, se sonrojo levemente y decidió simplemente dejarles, pobre de Alfred si se enteraba de lo que había sucedido en su CAMA.

Lo conveniente del asunto era que tenia la mente bastante abierta respecto a ese tipo de relaciones y como no tenerla si él mismo se hallaba… sintiendo atraído por alguien de su mismo genero, aunque claro que eso ni sus mejores amigos lo sabían, soltó un suspiro y regreso a su habitación un poco más despierto, Al siquiera se había movido de la misma posición por lo que saco dos pijamas y una la dejo a los pies de la cama para cambiar a su hermano en cuanto saliera de la ducha.

Entro al baño y comenzó a desvestirse mientras dejaba la regadera abierta para que se regulara sola el agua en lo que hacia todo aquello, cuando entro a esta, noto como estaba tenuemente tibia el agua por lo que así la dejo logrando despertarse un poco mas, todo iba normal, cuando sintió unas manos que se deslizaban pos su abdomen y un cuerpo calido tras de si, se sorprendió tanto que estuvo a punto de soltar un grito pero algo le detuvo y era una desconocida sensación de regocijo que le llenaba por totalidad, una corriente eléctrica le lleno cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello, su corazón bombeaba con tal rapidez que sin duda le daría un infarto. Pero a pesar de todo esto, trato de sonar lo mas normal posible, guardando dentro de si cada una de aquellas sensaciones que le causaba… su hermano.

**_ ¿Te desperté Alfred?_** pregunto en un susurro después de morderse levemente el labio inferior para atragantar las ganas de soltar un suspiro de…

**_ algo así… me hubieras dicho que tomaríamos una ducha…_** menciono juguetona la voz de su hermano en su oído lo que le provoco morderse aun más el labio, sintió el cuerpo de su hermano aun más cerca por lo que trato de alejarse, quedando totalmente apegado a los azulejos de la pared.

**_ Mmm oui…_** murmuro a duras penas pasando el jabón por sus manos, por lo que en un rápido movimiento se giro quedando cara a cara contra Alfred, su sonrisa aun estaba presente pero su mirada era extrañamente desconcertante, aun más cuando inocentemente Matthew le sonrió y tomándolo por los hombros le giro**_ Bien esto será rápido porque tenemos que dormir ¿de acuerdo?**_ le dijo comenzando a enjabonar la espalda de su hermano, aquello siempre había sido así, Alfred se metía a dormir a su cama o a bañar con él, claro cuando tenían 5 años era normal pero ahora tenían 17, aunque no sabia exactamente porque seguía haciendo aquello su hermano, comenzaba a incomodarle un poco, pero no podía dejarse llevar por aquellas retorcidas sensaciones ¿cierto?

Una vez que acabo de "enjabonar a su hermanito" decidió por salud mental salir de la ducha, sin embargo su muñeca fue apresaba por la mano de su gemelo y regresándolo a la ducha, Alfred sonreía mientras decía con voz totalmente serena_ **Mi turno Mattie_** y así fue, comenzó a enjabonar al mayor, solo que con una lentitud enloquecedora, como si quiera grabar en su memoria la acción que realizaba, sacándole los colores al rostro del mayor, agregándole el hecho de que no dejaba de observarle a los ojos, era extraño, inconcebible, desquiciado y lo peor del asunto era que le agradaba.

Justo cuando comenzaba a bajar hasta su abdomen las manos de Matt le detuvieran escondiendo su mirada tras los parpados y sonriéndole con nerviosismo**_ H-hora de d-dormir Al…_** menciono enjuagándose el mayor y tomando algunas toallas, le aventó una justo en el rostro a su gemelo y salio hacia la habitación con rapidez, trataba de controlar su ritmo cardiaco. "¿a que estas jugando hermano?" no lo sabia y no lo quería averiguar, no por ahora, se puso con rapidez la pijama y se metió en las cobijas.

Se estaba tranquilizando apenas cuando sintió la cama descender ante el peso de alguien más por lo que aludiendo a que se trataba de su hermano tan solo le dejo espacio suficiente, pero sobre todo que no quedaran tan… bueno dejándole espacio personal por si las dudas. **"Madre mía ¿Qué diablos esta haciendo?" **se dijo al sentir como su cintura era aprisionada por el menor y su cuerpo era sin duda atraído hacia el contrario. Cave mencionar que aquella madrugada no durmió nada.

Cuando por fin concilio el sueño, ya eran pasadas las 12 del día por lo que Alfred se levanto de la cama renovado, notando como su hermano mayor, se hallaba totalmente dormido, decidió pues, prepararle el desayuno, así que dejándole descansar se fue hacia su habitación. Un grito logro despertar al joven amante de la miel de mapple, se levanto con rapidez hiendo hacia la habitación contigua en la que se había escuchado aquello, encontrándose con la mirada llena de shock de su gemelo y el rostro enrojecido de su primo, además de la sonrisa burlona del "amigo" de su primo.

**_ E-eh… _ **no pudo articular ni una sola palabra por lo que jalando a su hermano lo saco de aquella traumática escena llevándolo hacia la cocina para prepararle el desayuno, antes que nada tomo un poco de café, puesto que no había dormido nada._ **Estas bien ¿hermano?_** le pregunto poniendo frente al menor una tasa de café y un plato lleno de panqueques, lo que logro que el menor asintiera con la cabeza y comenzara a degustar el desayuno._ **No deberías de estar sorprendido además…**

**_ No lo estoy… solo… solo pensaba…_** le interrumpió con seriedad el menor, Matt se sentó frente a él observándole en silencio, esperando que continuara más no lo hizo el menor.

**_ ¿En que pensabas?_** pregunto al no hallar una respuesta conforme sin embargo el ojiazul tan solo negó con la cabeza comenzando a reírse y a comportarse como siempre, dejando aun más extrañado a su hermano, pero cuando iba a preguntar nuevamente lo dejo en silencio total.

**_ Por cierto ¿Quién te escribe cursilerías? No creo que sea Mary… no se ve con esa cara. ¿Quizás una o un admirador secreto?_** pregunto con una rapidez que apenas si logro procesar el mayor, cuando lo izo simplemente se sonrojo un poco molesto, por lo que encaro a su hermanito.

**_ No debes leer cosas privadas Alfred…_** lo miro con reproche y extendió su mano para que le devolviese su celular, lo que provoco que el rubio menor comenzara a hacer unos pucheros.

**_ Pero Mattie…. Si eso solo son cursilerías…_**comenzó Alfred pero Matt lo cortó en el acto.

**_ Son cosas que no te importan, ahora devuélvelo…o me enfadare contigo:…_** le reto, a pesar de que sabia que aquello era imposible funciono, teniendo entre sus manos el celular y por fin leería aquel mensaje de hacia dos días.

Sin embargo la voz de Alfred hizo que su mirada se dirigiera a la azulada de su gemelo, quedando totalmente tieso ante sus palabras.

_Para ti que te siento_

_Que anhelo tus suspiros_

_Que recorro tus ausencias_

_Que añoro aunque te acompañe_

_Para ti que eres mí ser_

_Y siendo mí ser te pertenezco_

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana parecía de lo más natural. Como en otras ocasiones se encontraba siendo arrastrado por su hermano menor rumbo al colegio, pero por extraño que pareciera, sentía que algo no estaba bien.<p>

Era un presentimiento un tanto extraño, sin embargo por un instante se le olvido y eso fue cuando sintió los tan conocidos brazos alrededor de su cuello, se dispuso a saludar a su amiga cuando noto que no estaba ahí tras de él si no en la entrada del colegio, entonces… ¿Quién lo tenia abrazado de aquella singular forma?

Hasta ese instante noto que su hermano ya no estaba con él, si no en compañía de sus dos amigos que lo veían ciertamente mal, aunque una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en los labios del italiano, el puchero de la mexicana demostraba cierto reproche.

Pues bien, después de simplemente analizar que imposiblemente tenia a su amiga colgada como koala en su espalda decidió girar levemente el rostro para observar como aquella trigueña –la cual era pro cierto una de las chicas más populares por pertenecer al consejo estudiantil- de cabellos de un negro ébano aun se hallaba quitada de la pena sobre su espalda. Como era de esperarse el desconcierto se reflejo en su rostro, provocando que se sonrojara notablemente, y más aun cuando-por fin- noto como eran ellos dos el centro de atención en las cercanías del colegio.

**_ Bonjour Mathew…_** menciono la chica por fin soltándose de su agarre y posándose frente al mencionado que aun permanecía desconcertado**._ Sabes me fascino tu desempeño en el equipo el sábado, y yo… bueno quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo…_** murmuro la joven con un tenue sonrosado en sus mejillas, observándole de reojo.

Los murmullos alrededor no se hicieron esperar, aun así el rubio ni se inmuto, trataba de analizar con seriedad las palabras de aquella chica, estaba en ello cuando sintió como unos brazos le tomaban por la cintura alejándolo de aquella trigueña que era la perdición de bastantes alumnos del colegio.

**_ Lo siento preciosa pero él ya tiene un compromiso previo conmigo…da_** pudo escuchar aquellas palabras altaneras de la persona menos esperada en su vida, IVÁN BRAGINSKI. Su rostro era todo un poema, no entendía que hacían aquellos dos ahí, si no hasta ver de reojo a Alejandro el cual se hacia un guiño cómplice. Estaba tratando de enfocarse en lo que aquello significaba cuando la chica volvió a la carga.

**_ No puedes hablar por él…_** murmuro molesta frunciendo el seño y posando sus manos en sus caderas.

**_ Cierto… pero aun así él ya tiene un compromiso… si nos disculpas da…_** le respondió con aquella sonrisa escalofriante pasándola de largo y jalando a Matt en el trayecto.

Lo murmullos alrededor de los presentes le dejaron claro que, todos habían presenciado aquello, ¿a donde diablos se había ido su invisibilidad cuando le necesitaba?

Una vez que llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los amigos de Matt, Iván por fin se digno a soltarle, para observarle aun con aquella sonrisa llena de "inocencia**"_ aun tenemos que hablara ¿da?_ **casi como si fuera una orden Matt tan solo asintió con la cabeza viendo como se alejaba aquel chico, pero más aun siendo observado por varias miradas desconocidas.

**_Matthew…_** una voz que le dio un leve escalofrió le llamo, ahora si bien no sabia que había hecho, aquello no quería decir que seria tan facial salir del embrollo, su cuerpo se giro para observar a su amiga, la cual le miraba con sumo reproche y un puchero que a decir verdad se le hacia de lo más tierno –eso claro, si no se observaban aquellos ojos chocolates llenos de frustración-, observo como Alfred huía de ahí soltando una carcajada, pero algo se notaba turbio en él, sin embargo no pudo analizarlo más cuando sintió como aquella mirada chocolate le mandaba mil dagas.

**_L-lupita…_** apenas pronuncio el nombre de la chica cuando esta le regalo una sonrisa leve, muy pequeña, lo cual le desconcertó mil veces más y ni que decir que le dio totalmente terror.

**_ Esta bien… pero no por esto terminaremos nuestra relación ¿ok? Aun eres mío…_** le enseño la lengua con picardía y comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio, lo cual dejo pasmados a los únicos que quedaban en ese lugar.

**_Ahora si que la regaste, esta totalmente furiosa… ¡maldición!_** enfurruñado el italiano comenzó a caminar rumbo al edificio escolar con un muy desanimado Matthew -que si quiera notaba como varias chicas se le acercaban buscando hablarle pero temiéndole al italiano-.

**_Lo sé pero… que sabría yo lo que le pasa a esa chica… si quiera se como se llama…_** siguió aquella platica con Lovino, sin siquiera darse cuenta que varias personas ahí le observaban y murmuraban, listos para el próximo chisme de la escuela.

Pero el día aun no acababa y aquello se descostraría notablemente, puesto que sorprendentemente TODOS los profesores en sus clases le sacaron la platica –obviamente sobre el partido jugado- no solo eso, si no le felicitaban por sus calificaciones, a pesar de que no entraba a clases –algo que hizo que la visión de su persona subiera en popularidad gracias a sus compañeras-.

Guadalupe no dejaba de observar mal a sus compañeras de clases y a toda chica que se acercara a sus amigos, porque simplemente le fastidiaba el asunto que el mismo involucrado –Matthew- no se daba por enterado. Era estupido. Si, pero no dejaba de molestarle, aquella atención de personas que ni conocían una pizca de su amigo, más aun que se acercaban con el único deseo de codearse con la nueva sensación y nada más. Lo sabia pero no por ello haría gran cosa, simplemente dejaría que el rubio se diera cuenta por si mismo.

Lovino tampoco estaba muy contento, entendía de cierta forma la fascinación de los demás, para con Matthew, pero no por ello aprobaba los cientos de rumores que comenzaban a circular, y en los muchos en los que se hallaban los tres involucrados, de la noche a la mañana simplemente todo mundo hablaba de ellos, como si realmente les interesara un poco. Pero él sabia que no era así, soltó un suspiro sentándose en el jardín en compañía de sus dos amigos, los cuales reían como siempre, a pesar de que el humor de la chica del grupo estaba algo volátil y el suyo propio no soportaría mucho.

**_"solo es cuestión de días ya verán"_**

Les había dicho a sus amigos unas cuantas ocasiones- más de cincuenta veces aquel día-. Si debería de aceptar algo era que a pesar de que toda su vida quiso atención, aquello era algo excesivo y le incomodaba terriblemente, pero no podía hacer nada. Simplemente eso.

Lastima que no sabría lo que esta "popularidad" le traería después, algo que sin duda no le gustaría para nada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola: Me alegra la buena recepción a este fic, a pesar de que haya pocos reviews para mí es un honor que lean esta cosa rara.<em>**

**_Por cierto lamento el Cáp., esta un tanto extraño pero es que era necesario un poco de "normalidad" porque creedme que más adelante todo será drama uxú, por otro lado el juego me salio totalmente un asco, y es que NO se nada del Hockey!_**

**_También lamento no a ver actualizado antes, solo que, la escuela, la musa y todos se pusieron en mi contra, aunque he de confesar que el sábado me inspire, pero, debía dormir temprano por la TNT (convención de manga y anime) entonces pues aquí esta este cap, aunque a mi me hubiera gustado que estuviera más largo u.u, pero aseguro que el próximo estará mas interesante y tal vez les de algunas respuestas._**

**_Por otro lado, la ultima escena la escribí tres veces y por inconvenientes no pudo subirlo cuando lo acabe (hace casi una semana XD) disculpas a todos!_**

**_¿Y que les pareció? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, para ver si no la estoy cagando jeje._**

**_En fin ahora los review´s!_**

**SunFlor:** ¿Quién eres? (xD ¿por que sentí un dejavu? Ya me siento Kumajirou) Jajajaja Obvio que lo sé… no podría olvidar con facilidad si yo soy la que exige felicidad en tus ¡fic! Aunque la mayoría me han hecho llorar, si los he leído todos, solo que creó que no deje review en algunos por que los leí en la madrugada, bienvenida y que crees por ser el Review no. 1 te daré un regalo puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta que desees.

¿No has leído los Latín Hetalia? A mi me encantan porque México SI recuerda a Matt!

¿Quién dice que tienes que compartirlo? Ella solo es su amiga hahaha amo como se comporta con Matt y me alegra que te caiga bien.

Kya… primera pregunta le atinaste hahaha pero no diré cual de tus ideas fue la correcta kukuku. Spamano! De a ley, muy lista amiga mía, ahora te debo doble frappe

Aquí tienes la actualización, disculpa que me tarde pero la UNI no me deja además trato de hacerlos lo más largos que puedo.

Hahahah malvada haces sufrir a Matt (aunque yo no me quedo atrás x] y he de confesar que carajo… se vienen unas ideas terriblemente retorcidas), vale mejor cambio de advertencia xD

¡Saludos a tu también y cuídate!

**Allie:** Aww no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho alegando que lo amas! Me gusta que te agradara Lupe es singular hehehe. Si nuestro Matt será muy asediado Jum ya se lo merece! Aunque confesare que en cierta forma sufrirá…

Kya… Gracias, si ayúdame con el español Chileno y así aparecerá nuestro querido Chile prontísimo (quizás el próximo Cáp. siempre y cuando me enseñes un poco n.n)

Wiii ¿me siento orgullosa de ser Psicopateada? Hahaha bueno por lo menos seria más fácil comunicarme contigo! O pásame tu mail n.n

Tin-tin! Segunda ganadora así es habrá FrUk amo esta pareja kukuku ¿que te pareció el Cáp? Saludos y cuídate.

**KarimeA:** gracias por tu opinión, la verdad espero que les guste porque este fic –como ya dije- es para ¡ustedes!, si aun hay mucho que saber sobre las parejas y claro que el club de los hermanos mayores es fantástico kukuku le harán competencia a los BFT

¿Qué te pareció la continuación?

Tú también cuídate mucho.

Ps: ¿mencione que ando escribiendo un omake sobre lo que realmente sucedió con Lovino en el recuerdo de Matt? La pregunta es… lo quieren o ¿no?

**Dejen Reviews o no actualizare hasta dentro de un mes o más….**

**… y con ello ayudan a la caza de salmón para distraer a Kumajirou**

**9 Mayo 2011  
><strong>


	3. Cap II Pretendiendo no ver

**Discleimer:** Hetalia & Latín Hetalia **NO** me pertenecen_, pero ello no evita que secuestre a sus personajes para mis planes maquiavélicos._

**Advertencias del capitulo**: OCC, YAOI, palabras altisonantes, muchas incógnitas, POV algunos personajes, etc. **Mención de:** Spamano, FrUk, y algunas sorpresitas por ahi~

_Recuerdos_

Narración presente.

**_Diálogos_**

"_**pensamientos"**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Thousand Miles.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II "Pretendiendo no ver"<strong>

_Cerró sus ojos ante lo evidente…_

…_cuando el temor lleno su ser._

* * *

><p><strong>_Dicen que es un rebelde…<strong>

**_Yo he escuchado que soborna a los profesores para pasar con buen promedio y no entra a clases…**

**_ ¿En serio? Y tan serio que se ve, pero es muy sexy…**

**_Realmente será así ¿o pura facha?**

Estaba más que arto de todas aquellas palabrerías, sin embargo y muy a su pesar nadie notaba su molestia. Todo como buen deber de Hero. El asunto apestaba totalmente, lo odiaba con totalidad, sin embargo por mucho que hiciera berrinche, nadie le daría la razón. O al menos eso creía.

**_ Valla… nunca creí encontrarte de esta forma…_** se escucho una voz conocida, alzo la mirada observando aquellos ojos chocolate de la amiga de su hermano, ¿Qué quería? No le importaba por lo que tan solo le contesto como si fuera él mismo y no un remedo de él, comenzaba marearse por su lógica tan ilógica.

**_ ¿A que te refieres?_ **pregunto haciendo un puchero.

**_ ¡simple! nunca imagine observarte pensando genio…_** respondió con obviedad aquella pregunta mientras sonreía con sarcasmo, aquello acentuó el puchero en los labios de Alfred.

__ ¡__**Mary I´m Hero!**_** No puedes decir eso…**_ su puchero se intensifico y posteriormente comenzó a reír como ocurre comúnmente con su persona.

**_Odio que me llames Mary…Alfredo…_** una sonrisita salio de sus labios al observar como el aludido dejo de reír y la observaba pero justo cuando comentaría con su monologo ella le paro._ **sabes que esta mal guardarte las cosas…Matt se preocupara por ti…_** le aclaro con el seño fruncido y algo molesta.

¿Qué le importaba a ella algo así? Se preguntaba constantemente Alfred, sabia muy bien de la amistad de la chica con su hermano es más, no le desagradaba totalmente, pero aun así que hacia ahí tratándolo como si fuera no sé... un niño de 5 años. **_HAHAHAHA no sé de lo que hablas Mary…_** siguió haciéndose el loco pasándola de largo.

**_Oh ¡claro~! No te molestan los rumores…_ **menciono con sarcasmo,aquellas palabras hicieron que se detuviera en seco, sin embargo no se atrevió a darle la cara**_ Eres un tonto Alfred… en fin, carajo se que me arrepentiré de esto pero…_**dijo lo ultimo en voz baja ignorando las miradas que atraía _**vamos, hoy tienes un partido de Fútbol al cual no podrás decir que no…**

Se quedo sumamente extrañado cuando fue arrastrado –literalmente- hacia las canchas del instituto, no es que realmente le desagradaba el lugar, a él como capitán de Fútbol americano era uno de sus territorios recurrentes, pero si no mal recordaba tenia clase de arte en ese momento.

**_ ¡HEY!_** comenzó a tratar de soltarse del agarre de la joven pero algo lo dejo totalmente desconcertado.

**_No puedo creer que Matthew y Alfred sean gemelos es que son tan diferentes…**

**_si… aunque ambos son lindos, creo que Matt seria un buen novio ¿no crees?**

**_ Lastima que ya tenga pareja…**

**_ ¿QUE? Imposible…**

**_Si aunque aun no estoy segura si es el ruso terrorífico, el tío galán de la escuela militar o esa chica que va ahí con su hermano…**

¿Desde cuando su hermano se había convertido en un chico tan codiciado? No sabia porque pero al escuchar cada uno de esos rumores; sobre todo los que, segundos antes llegaran hasta él, sintió algo pesado en la boca del estomago, una molestia totalmente indescifrable.

**_Vamos Alfredo, tan solo ignóralas… además…_ **giro un poco su rostro para notar la mirada extrañada del menor aun jalándolo**_ yo se algo que tu no…_** Comenzó a jugar con la mente del americano, al lograr llamar su atención lo soltó y le enseño la lengua_** ve a cambiarte y si ganas el partido te lo diré…_ **le informo para posteriormente enseñarle hacerle un guiño cómplice e ir a los vestidores de chicas a cambiarse.

**_I´m is Alfred not Alfredo…_** Grito unos segundos después de observar como entraba la latina hacia los vestidores, después tan solo comenzó a reírse levemente, era extraño, pero nunca había convivido con ella, era más con su hermano con el que hablaba.

**_Pinché gringo ¿Qué haces aquí?_** se escucho una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba precisamente de Alejandro que lo observaba con cara enfurruñada aunque una sonrisa se dejaba observar en sus labios.

**_Déjame adivinar weon… seguro tu hermana le invito…_** menciono un muchacho con el que poco había entablado conversación.

**_Che que disparates decís Manu~… este pibe no podrá contra nosotros…_** menciono algo molesto un rubio al que reconocía por ser capitán al igual que él, sin embargo sus palabras solo provocaron que Alfred frunciera levemente el seño.

**_HAHAHAHAHAHA YA VERAN COMO EL HERO LES GANARA! HAHAHAHAH**

**Ӂ**

Cambios. Siempre han existido los cambios en la vida de las personas, para bien o para mal aquello era lo que la vida les deparaba.

No era que a él le desagradaban en gran manera los cambios que habían surgido a lo largo de sus 17 años de existencia, pero el "cambio" actual, sin duda estaba fuera de los límites

Hacia casi dos meses desde que aquello tan "inverosímil" había comenzado. Primeramente: el estar acostumbrado a tener tanta atención sobre su persona, le había "entusiasmado" solo un poco –ni que decir que solo fueron por los primeros días-; a esto agreguémosle que los rumores dejaban una gran brecha hacia la realidad –los cuales involucraban una sarta de mentiras en las cuales prefirió no entrar en contacto-, el ser asediado por media escuela –tanto hombres como mujeres- lo tenia de cierta forma un poco paranoico, pero realmente eran dos cuestiones lo que lo tenían –aquel viernes- de muy mal humor.

**_ ¿Matthew me estas escuchando?_** aquella voz femenina que no dejaba de escuchar y que ciertamente no le desagradaba pero tampoco le agradaba de gran forma –puesto que a pesar de lo melodiosa que pareciera, tenerla sobre su persona las horas de clases era estresante-. El nombre de aquella trigueña era Sey. La cual se le había declarado aquel lunes de hacia unas semanas. Realmente ya no sabía bien en que momento esta chica se convirtió en "su mejor amiga" –según palabras textuales de la misma-.

**_ Mmm claro… si me disculpas un momento…_** inquirió dirigiéndose a la salida de la cafetería, estaba más que estresado por la situación. La chica si bien le regalo una sonrisa sincera de despedida, el extrañamente solo le regreso una mueca que distaba de ser una se sus verdaderas sonrisas.

Sin darse cuenta llego hasta las canchas del instituto. El viento comenzó a jugar un poco con sus cabellos rubios, mientras que su mirada amatista no dejaba de observar a aquellos que jugaban en la cancha de fútbol. Hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba un tiempo ameno con sus mejores amigos y realmente les extrañaba, pero cada vez que trataban de pasar un momento juntos alguien llegaba a robarse al canadiense –literalmente hablando- ya fuera para los entrenamientos de hockey o para las rebuscadas historias de Sey. Soltó un bufido de indignación pero sobre todo de melancolía.

**_Wea pásala de una vez po…_** se dejo oír una voz que para él era un tanto desconocida, se trataba de un joven de cabellos desaliñados de un tono café oscuro, llevaba el uniforme escolar de un peculiar modo, entre ordenado y desordenado que le desconcertó, aunque a ciencia cierta aquello debía de deberse al partido en el que se hallaba tan concentrado.

**_ Hey! Mejor esquiva al idiota!_** escucho la voz del co-capitán del equipo, al parecer Alejandro se la estaba pasando muy bien jugando, en ese momento tenia el balón y trataba de hacerle un pase al otro chico el cual tenia al capitán del equipo tratando de evitar tal pase.

**_ Eso ni pensarlo hermanito…_** una sonrisa picara se observo en los labios de una de las pocas féminas que jugaban en ese instante_** Demuéstrale lo que sabes Martín…_** en un movimiento de suma audacia un joven de cabellos rubios intercepto la pelota segundos antes había lanzado Alejandro hacia otro jugador, robándosela por completo, dirigiéndose hacia la portería enemiga para de esta forma anotar un gol, sin embargo un jugador al cual no había observado con anterioridad, intercepto el balón para, de esta forma alejarlo de la portería, era extrañamente conocido, pero no podía verlo con total claridad.

El pitido de un silbato provoco que la actividad de ambos equipos cesara, por lo que decidió ciertamente acercarse más a la cancha. Primeramente se sorprendió al no notar las miradas que le seguían desde hacia tiempo, lo que provoco que de cierta forma se sintiera más tranquilo, sin embargo eso duro tan solo unos instantes hasta captar la mirada de tres chicos que estaban platicando cómodamente con los mexicanos.

Martín el capitán del equipo y amigo-enemigo de Alejandro, parecía observarlo con detenimiento y análisis, a su lado Manuel solo esbozo una sonrisa extraña que le desconcertó con totalidad, pero lo "mejor" –sarcásticamente hablando- era ser ignorado por la persona que menos esperaba, Alfred se hallaba inusualmente serio, agregándole el hecho de que era poco común verle practicando fútbol soccer. En ese instante se dio cuenta que él era el jugador que se le hacia tan familiar.

El nerviosismo le recorrió por completo cuando noto como la mirada de su hermano menor le ignoraba, y es que esa era la segunda razón de su estrés, desde que todo el asunto había comenzado Alfred no se dignaba a verlo a los ojos, le rehuía a su presencia e inclusive, había dejado de meterse a su cama por las noches –no era que lo extrañara pero le desconcertaba-. Despidiéndose de las personas con las que hablaba el menor de los gemelos le dio la espalda a su hermano que aun siquiera estaba a dos metros de distancia, aquello le dolió ciertamente al mayor pero tan solo esbozo una sonrisa llena de confusión y tristeza al ver como se iba corriendo el rubio.

**_ ¿Matthew?_** Una voz conocida lo saco de su estado de estupor, observo frente a él la sonrisa de su mejor amiga Guadalupe, pero lo que más le llamara la atención era la mirada de esta. Aquella mirada chocolate que observaba a ratos estaba sumamente extraña, se veía muy apagada y no sabia porque pero aquello, le preocupo de inmediato, sin embargo antes de agregar cualquier cosa la chica se le adelanto. **_ Me alegra verte… hay algo de lo que me gustaría…**

Sin embargo, antes de que escuchara con totalidad las palabras de su amiga, sintió como era alejado de esta misma por el agarre de la isleña que no le dejaba ni a luz ni a sombra.

**_Hay Matt, sabes que es malo para tu reputación que te vean con esa… chica…_** el escuchar la desdeñosa explicación de Sey le molesto de suma manera, sin embargo su mirada aun seguía en la de su amiga que tan solo esbozo un intento de sonrisa al verlo partir, notaba la tensión en el cuerpo de la mexicana y como prácticamente se hallaba en una batalla interna para no golpear a la isleña. **_ además quede con Feliks de que te llevaría a ver los entrenamientos de las porristas, creo que le atraes a Lily, ella sin duda es un buen partido a pesar de aquel chico tan extraño y atemorizarte que no deja de molestarla y …**

Matthew se soltó del agarre de Sey de un movimiento rápido y caballeroso, su seño se hallaba fruncido y su mirada era retadora_ **Te lo diré solo una vez… No quiero que hables mal de mis mejores amigos, Guadalupe Gonzáles y Lovino Vargas…**_ pudo observar como aquella chica comenzaba a hacer un puchero de insatisfacción pero esta vez no le haría caso, ya estaba arto de que le impidiera estar con sus amigos por estupidos rumores, se dio la vuelta y a pesar de que escuchaba los gritos de la isleña la ignoro completamente.

**Ӂ**

"_**Estupida niñata me las pagara, nadie deja a Maria Guadalupe Gonzáles Hernández con la palabra en la boca aggggh ¿Por qué he hice caso a Lovino? Ah claro… solo porque me soborno con chocolate… dejare de confiar en ese primo mío…y luego tan solo se desaparece…"**_ pensaba la mexicana mientras observaba como se retiraba su amigo. Obviamente este no observo cuando en un ataque de frustración y teniendo el balón en la mano lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas… noqueado a su hermano mayor, menos mal que ahí se encontraban Martín y Manuel, los cuales auxiliaron a su hermano y prometieron ir por ella para de alguna forma bajarle el mal humor.

Hacia bastante que no compartían un momento de calidad con sus mejores amigos y eso, de cierta forma le desesperaba.

Entro a los vestidores femeninos para ducharse con rapidez, mientras seguía pensando en lo sucedido. Primeramente la situación presente la odiaba con todo su ser, le caía en la punta del hígado y si seguía así, con seguridad terminaría haciendo demasiados corajes. Los chismes… que no dejaban de catalogarla como una arrastrada y zorra, los cuales la verdad le valían un reverendo cacahuate, nunca en sus casi 17 años de vida le había importado una mierda lo que otros pensaran de ella, pero ahora se estaban pasando y todo por culpa de ese idiota con complejo de barbie.

¿Qué si ella no sabia vestir como una chica? Pues les vale madres ¿no? ¿Qué si ella es cariñosa con Matthew? Pues muy su bronca por eso son amigos, Qué si la vieron coqueteando con Manuel y hablándole de cerca de Martín ¿Qué carajos les importaba? Era tan fácil de malinterpretar para los demás sus múltiples amistades con todos los mencionados que simplemente le daba igual. Ah pero aquello no se quedaba en rumores, ahora la tonta incrédula de la isleña se atrevía a alegar que Matt era su mejor amigo y no solo eso, si no que también que ella, que le conoció desde la más tierna infancia, era una mala influencia, cabrona, ya vería cuando se la encontrara, aunque más bien sabía que todo era gracias a Féliks.

Había salido de la ducha hacia unos segundos por lo que tan solo se vistió con normalidad casi exagerada, peinando su larga cabellera en aquella trenza que le caracterizaba, decidió en ese instante que le plantaría la cara a ese chico fresa, demostrándole por supuesto quien era realmente ella.

Una vez que termino de arreglarse salio de los vestidores, un poco más relajada hacia la entrada de las canchas, donde se había quedo de ver con dos de sus conocidos, como le gustadaza molestar a aquellos latinos, por su peculiar amistad, era tan relajante pasar tiempo con ellos que sin querer se quedo totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, se encontraba tan absorta que ni cuenta se dio cuando choco con otra persona, solo sintió como caía al suelo por semejante tropezón, cerro los ojos esperando la caída que nunca llego, lo cual logro que pusiera atención en su situación, abrió levemente los parpados, chocando con una sonrisa atrevida que le daba nauseas, sentía como su cintura era sostenida por un brazo bien conocido, así que solo atino a incorporarse totalmente, quitándose de tan estupida, extraña y *taranovelesca situación.

**_Hmph… no pienso darte las gracias…_** informo de inmediato dando la espalda al aludido y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho con una mueca de desagrado.

**_Hahahaha sigues enojada conmigo Da-ze…_** murmuro aquel chico. Tenia los ojos de un tono oscuro con un brillo de picardía-que muchos identificaban con perversión-, su piel era sumamente pálida y sus labios siempre curvados en una sonrisa atrevida que atraían a varias chicas del colegio, llevaba puesto el uniforme con pulcritud y elegancia.

_**Tus mismo lo afirmaste yo no, piérdete…**_ comenzó a encaminarse a donde ya la esperaban cuando paso de largo al joven coreano.

_**No podrás resistirte mucho da ze, después de todo… aun tenemos un negocio…_ **aquellas palabras la dejaron totalmente quieta, maldita sea el día en que se metió con el grupo de asiáticos, y es que en aquel momento simplemente no lo pensó, no era que ahora mismo se arrepintiera pero no estaba de tan buen humor para tratar con ese chico y su grupito. Se giro volviendo entre sus pasos para enfrentarse a ese chico.

**_ El trato es con Mei tu aquí sales sobrando… no quiero… escúchame bien Im Song Yoo, no quiero que te metas en esto… o deberé hablar con Hyung… [1]_ **una sonrisa un poco maquiavélica cruzo por los labios de Lupe al instante en que observo como el mayor se ponía sumamente tenso al mencionarle a su hermano, se dio la vuelta y a paso ligero fue donde la esperaban.

**_Eso ya lo veremos…_** menciono el coreano antes de irse en dirección hacia los auditorios, necesitaba hablar con los demás y de esta forma, planear el siguiente punto del plan.

Ella no había escuchado las últimas palabras del joven asiático, por lo que siguió su travesía hasta toparse con los otros dos latinos que le esperaban.

**_ Si, ya sé que me tarde no empieces a joder Martín…_**informo viéndoles con cara de pocos amigos, no estaba de humor para escuchar los reclamos del argentino.

Pero incluso antes de que Manuel comenzara a burlarse del rubio un tercer chico hizo su aparición, dejando a la única fémina en un manojo de nervios.

**_ Ve ˜ se las robo unos instantes…_**Informo el italiano menor jalando por el brazo a la mexicana que solo atino a despedirse con la mirada de los otros dos chicos.

**_ No vallan a hacer cosas sucias y si lo hacen me cuentan con detalles después…_** alcanzo a gritar la chica sin poder resistirse de ver a sus conocidos con los rostros sumamente sonrojados por las insinuaciones para con ellos.

Tanto Martín como Manuel tan solo de observaron de reojo con las mejillas tenuemente coloreadas de un rosado apenas perceptible para el "molesto" Manuel y algo evidente para el rubio que esbozaba una sonrisa circunstancial divertido por el comentario.

**_Ni lo piense Weon_** advirtió con cierto enojo el chileno que comenzaba a observar de mala forma al rubio frente a él.

**_Serás **_**boludo**_** que aquí no se puede… pero si **_**querés**_** nos vamos para otro lugar más **_**groso**_**…_**menciono el argentino acercándose con rostro depredador al joven castaño, aquello fue la gota que derramo el baso de Manuel. [*]

Con solo decir que Martín al final del día le hizo compañía en la enfermería a Alejandro.

**Ӂ**

Aquello no era correcto, por lo menos en ese lugar, bien lo sabia pero en ese instante sus neuronas eran relevadas de sus funciones normales, para darle paso a las inusuales hormonas que lo tenían al borde de un incendio.

Sus labios nuevamente se encontraron en un irreversible campo de batalla, donde ninguno de los dos quería perder, tener aquellos labios a su disposición provocaba que ciertamente se descontrolara, ¿Quién diría que él tendría una lengua tan diestra a la hora de besar?

Sintió como aquellas manos comenzaron a deslizarse bajo su ropa, provocando que su piel comenzar a arder de más, ese idiota sabia totalmente donde deslizarse para provocarle aquel inusual sentir por todo el cuerpo. Mordió la punta de la lengua de su "atacante" provocando que soltara un medio quejido y de esta forma tomar un poco de ventaja haciendo que los papeles se invirtieran totalmente, le gustaba tener el poder sobre su pareja.

Se separaron a regañadientes, buscando un poco de oxigeno que ya les hacia falta, sin embargo no detuvieron sus "ataques" el uno contra el otro. El de mirada de cielo comenzó a besar furtivamente el cuello del de orbes esmeraldas, provocando que este moridera su labio inferior con desgana. Mientras aprovechaba la distracción actual del galo comenzó a deslizar sus manos del pecho hacia abajo pasando por la aquella piel tan sensible a su tacto, su mirada de ese verde intenso poseía un brillo singular, arrogante, lascivo, cuando nuevamente sus labios fueron asaltados por aquel idiota.

La fricción entre sus cuerpos cada vez era más rápida, provocando un poco más de intensidad en aquel juego, sin embargo ambos ya estaban cansados de aquella ropa estorbosa, querían… no, necesitaban estar piel contra piel, sentirse como si fuera la primera ocasión en la que intimaban tan profundamente.

Arthur comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del condenado francés, el cual rió por el atrevimiento de su pareja, pero no hizo nada más que pasar de sus labios al cuello y aflojar aquella estorbosa corbata de un espantoso color vino. Comenzó a quitarle aquella camisa blanca, desabotonándola poco a poco mientras sus mano tocaban con lentitud aquella piel que le llamaba a poseerla, las manos ajenas podía sentirlas cerca de su entrepierna provocándole un repentino ataque de calor.

**_ARTHUUUR~~~_** se escucho una conocida voz entrando al aula sorpresivamente. Apenas y observo que había interrumpido se sonrojo un poco desviando la vista.

"_**gran momento para aparecer Alfred"**_ se dijo con sarcasmo el joven ingles empujando a su pareja para arreglarse un poco, no podía mal influenciar a su primo, después de todo él era su ejemplo a seguir.

**_**_**Mon cheir**_** Alfred~ ¿Qué tal estas?**_ pregunto con cierto cinismo Francis mientras comenzaba a arreglarse con lentitud y observando de reojo a su pareja.

**_Iggy~~~~ necesito hablar contigo_** convenientemente al parecer el joven americano con simpleza ignoro la pregunta de aquel francés que a decir verdad no le agradaba en demasía, provocando que su primo político solo rodara la mirada.

Arthur soltó un suspiro exasperado, por un lado necesitaba urgentemente deshacerse de un problema en sus pantalones y por el otro, el actuar infantil de ambos chicos frente a él le provocaba una seria migraña.

**_ ¿Que sucede Alfred?**_ pregunto con un tono de voz resignado. Al parecer si había sido mala idea hacer aquellas "cosas" en el colegio.

Alfred observo de reojo al francés, esperando que con ello se retirara pero al notar que este simplemente no lo haría soltó un bufido de fastidio, sin embargo ¿Qué mas daba que el idiota pervertidor de primos escuchara aquello?

**_ ¿…Mattie realmente esta saliendo con el idiota alemán?_** directo al grano como en otras ocasiones, así era Alfred cuando algo era de su interés simplemente no daba marcha atrás.

Inesperadamente una risa burlona se logro escuchar de los labios de aquel sujeto desagradable, por lo que el más joven le ignoro con totalidad, fijando su mirada en los orbes esmeraldas que mostraban total asombro.

**_Ciertamente Alfred no veo porque sea tan importante con quien este saliendo o no Matthew…_** menciono el mayor con un deje de duda pintado en sus iris, era su imaginación o su primito estaba siendo demasiado protector con su hermano mayor. De cierta forma podía comprenderlo puesto que él mismo tenía a Peter… su pequeño y entrometido hermano menor al cual cuidaba en demasía, pero aquello era demasiado ¿no? Es decir él no controlaba a ninguno de sus hermanos mayores o al menor, mucho menos a sus primos, solo los vigilaba y de vez e vez se metía en donde no le llamaban pero… una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, después de todo si era algo parecido a él.

Un mohín de insatisfacción se dibujo en los labios del menor, mientras comenzaba a pensarse seriamente el separar a su primo de la mala influencia francesa.

**_**_** ¡Mon Diu!**_** Si gustan yo podría cuidar a **_**mon ami Mattieu**_**… es bastante lindo a decir verdad…**_ se dejo escuchar aquella voz con acento francés, se notaba bastante contento de poder llamar la atención de ambos muchachos.

_**_Bloody Hell**_** no te acercaras a Mattie…_** pareciera que tanto Arthur como Alfred se habían puesto de acuerdo para hablar al unísono pero no fue así, aquello provoco que el francés solo riera mucho más por el enfado de esos dos.

Por un lado el de orbes esmeraldas estaba ciertamente furioso, sabia que su pareja era un jodido sinvergüenza infiel, pero siempre volvía a él eso era seguro, solo que nunca debía meterse con alguien de su familia o vería donde iba a meterle sus palabras ese franchute.

Por el otro lado, más que estrangularlo y quemarlo vivo, el americano comenzaba a tener otros planes homicidas para singular personaje, claro uno lento y jodidamente doloroso, así de esa forma se lo pensaría un millón de veces antes de meterse con alguien como su hermano.

_**_ ¡YOU!**_** Más te vale no acercarse a Mattie o sabrás de lo que soy capaz…_** menciono con suma frialdad el rubio de ojos azulados mientras salía de aquella aula y azotaba la puerta con fuerza, tanta era su furia que averió totalmente la mencionada entrada dejándola inservible.

_**jojojojo**_ se rió un poco actuadamente el joven francés aun observando las repercusiones de molestar al americano de aquella forma, sin embargo al girarse para encarar a su amante este lo observo de una forma totalmente inesperada._ **Solo lo decía en broma mon amour…**

**Ӂ**

La sala de música se hallaba totalmente vacía, aquella tarde la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en casa ya que, no había club´s abiertos por ser viernes. Lovino no era muy dado a estar en aquella aula que le traía tan malos recuerdos, pero en ese momento buscaba un momento de soledad.

Quizás había sido mala idea dejar que todo tomara su curso y no intervenir en nada, pero es que no sabia que más hacer, psicológicamente no se hallaba en el mejor momento y eso claramente lo sabían esas dos personas, pero tampoco quería dejar sola a su amiga enfrentando todo el problema.

Soltó un suspiro con resignación mientras comenzaba a jugar con las techas del piano, el no era un "artista" como su fratello pero eso no quería decir que fuera un desastre en la música. Sobre todo porque aquel _do-re-mi_ le traía una sonrisa llena de melancolía. Sus ojos de un hermoso tono miel se encontraban totalmente colapsados por el remordimiento, la culpa pero sobre todo el miedo. Dejo sus dedos sobre las teclas una vez más _sol-fa-fa-sol-mi-do._

De pronto sintió como era capturado por un par de brazos que lo envolvían con calidez, su primera impresión fue darle al maldito bastardo un cabezazo bien merecido pero… pero ahora mismo lo que más necesitaba eran aquellos brazos que lo protegían con tanto cariño, que nunca creyó obtener de alguien más. Una pequeñísima sonrisa de dejo observar en sus labios aun a espaldas de aquel individuo.

**_Deberías estar en casa bastardo…_**muchos creerían que con aquellas palabras el joven español simplemente se molestaría pero al contrario, con simpleza reforzó el abrazo y sonrió totalmente fascinado, el italiano podía sentir aquella respiraron en su cuello, provocándole un sinfín de emociones que simplemente no "quería" aceptar.

_**Aun en ello Lovi~ _** pregunto con cierto aire infantil y relajado, estar en compañía de Antonio provocaba tantas reacciones distintas en su ser que simplemente no se entendía, como ahora que primero la "incomodidad" –por no llamarle nerviosismo- le había invadido y ahora tan solo con aquella frase ponerlo en un estado totalmente relajado.

_ **Maldición… si no fuera así ¿Por qué carajos me encontraría aquí?_ **interrogo frunciendo el seño tratando de parecer totalmente indispuesto, más seguía acariciando aquellas notas como si no estuviera entre los brazos del mayor.

**_Esa boquita Lovi-Love~** _declaro nuevamente el mayor por fin soltando de aquel agarre al menor, no podía simplemente portarse con absoluta seriedad aunque lo intentase, esta era su oportunidad de oro y no la desperdiciaría, así tuviera que engañar un poco.

**_Cállate maldita sea…_**La molesta comenzaba a ganarle, no era por él, claro que tenia años de tratar con las estupideces del español, pero simplemente estaba insatisfecho con su propio actuar, debía hacer algo pero aun no sabia que.

**_...**_ el joven de cabellera castaña simplemente se quedo callado, se incorporo del lugar donde se había sentado y se dirigió hacia la ventada. Entendía al menor mejor que nadie, pero en ocasiones odiaba que se cerrara tanto ante su persona, pero el no era un tonto, claro que no, abría algo que podía arreglar aquello**._A veces siento celos de ellos…**

Las palabras del mayor llamaron totalmente la atención del más joven por lo que se giro aun teniendo en el rostro pintada la sorpresa de escucharlas, se incorporo del banquillo donde estuviera sentado y se acerco unos cuantos pasos a donde se encontraba aquel joven dándole la espalda. Arqueo una ceja, sus labios formaron aquella sonrisa mezquina que tanto adoraban sus fan´s. **_ celoso… ¿Por qué?**

Antonio se giro totalmente al escucharlo andar hacia él, lo observo con detenimiento embelesándose totalmente con la imagen, más su rostro permanecía serio, o por lo menos trato. En ocasiones la ingenuidad del italiano conseguía pintar discretamente de carmín las mejillas del español al cual se acerco tomando por la cintura al menor y así, de esta forma unir sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo antes de que cualquiera de los dos hiciera o dijera algo más se sorprendieron al escuchar un tenue clic, más aun cuando una leve luz de un flash se hizo presente.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato buscando por el lugar a aquel intruso que les interrumpiera pero no había nadie. Sin embargo…

**_¡M-maldición!_** estallo el italiano dirigiéndose hacia el mayor con un aura totalmente enfadada a su alrededor_**¡…Por tu culpa maldito bastardo!_ **declaro antes de comenzar a darle de golpes en el pecho lo cual solo provoco que Antonio comenzara a reírse por lo infantil de la situación, por Lovino con su cara llena de frustración pero sobre todo porque ahí estaba él, su niño adorado que tanto quería, no se veía tan deplorable como minutos antes, más sabia que era momentáneo, cuanto deseaba dañar a ese idiota que lo había lastimado tanto pero… por ahora, tan solo se conformaría llegando totalmente al corazón de su italiano.

En los jardines, una figura en sombras se escabilla tras los arbustos, había tomado bastantes fotos, sin embargo casi lo habían cojido en ese instante, era una lastima que no llevara una cámara de video pero bien le pagarían por la información que había conseguido recolectar. A decir verdad se sentía bastante infame pero… todo por un amigo ¿verdad?

**Ӂ**

Finalmente se había librado de la vista de aquella chica, por fin se hallaba algo tranquilo, si, eso esperaba. También logro escapar de su capitán que al parecer estaba sumamente entusiasmado por el último partido, el tercero de la temporada, pero no quería pensar en ello. Se subió a uno de los grandes robles que se encontraban en lo jardines del colegio, aun no quería volver a casa, necesitaba pensar en su situación.

Mientras comenzaba a disfrutar del silencio y quietud del lugar no pudo evitar fijarse en algunas cosas, por ejemplo que su hermano menor saliera del aula de tutores sumamente molesto, o que Alejandro tuviera una bandita en la nariz mientras Martín y Manuel lo molestaban notablemente, también como su buena amiga Guadalupe era literalmente secuestrada por un italiano que no era precisamente Lovino. Pero sin suda lo que más le llamara la atención, era el extraño comportamiento de Kiku Honda mientras se alejaba de las ventanas de los club´s precisamente donde estaba el aula de música.

Aquello era sumamente curioso, y por un instante se sintió totalmente bien, había –de cierta forma-, recuperado su invisibilidad más eso solo era por lo oculto que se encontraba. Soltó un suspiro acomodándose nuevamente en el árbol. Quería olvidarse de todo y todos, pronto llegarían sus "padres" y realmente no deseaba aquello. Sabia muy bien cual era el verdadero problema con Alfred o por lo menos, pensaba que era ese.

Todo el instituto hablaba de ellos, de porque, siendo gemelos eran tan diferentes, pero no solo en sus personalidades, había algo más interno lo cual les daba cierta curiosidad.

Cerro los ojos unos instantes dejándose llevar por el ambiente que se encontraba en total calma, extrañaba tanto esos momentos de tranquilidad que simplemente no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo totalmente dormido. En aquel mundo lleno de fantasías podía serlo que fuera y estar con quien quisiera, pero bien sabia que solo eran eso… fantasías y nada más por lo que no se enfocaba mucho en ellas.

Alguien se había dado cuenta de su estancia en aquel lugar, a _"él"_ le era tan sencillamente encontrarlo donde quisiera, que simplemente parecía un juego de niños, lo observo desde abajo del árbol contentándose con verlo desde lejos como en otras ocasiones, una sonrisa de medio lado se poso en los labios de aquel sujeto mientras guardaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Decidido unos instantes velar su sueño cuando noto como aquel chiquillo comenzaba a despertar ya habían pasado algunos minutos y la tarde comenzaba a perfilar hacia el horizonte, los tonos naranjas y rojos llenaban el cielo que pronto seria territorio de Artemisa, por lo que, como si fuera un ladrón salio del lugar sin siquiera darse cuenta que caía al pie del árbol una hoja de papel, ¿seria un error o tan solo todo fue planeado?

Aquel personaje lleno de misterios salio del lugar, Matthew nunca se imagino siquiera que su sueño había sido velado por un "extraño", más cuando bajo al árbol noto a sus pies una hoja doblada a la mitad, la curiosidad provoco que la tomara y leyera.

**_ ¿Qué será?_** se pregunto notando la poca luz colorida que daba desde aquel ángulo en el que se hallaba.

J'ai découvert en elle,

J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes

Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel

J'ai découvert en elle,

j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,

Une attache à nulle autre pareille[2]

Desde una de las esquinas del edificio central, una sombra se observaba, si... era _"él"_ que con una cándida sonrisa podía observar los colores realzados en el rostro del joven norteamericano, se retiro, en esta ocasión hacia la parte oriental del instituto, dejando en completa soledad los jardines, lo que no sabia aquel cándido _"anónimo"_ era que… siempre fue observado por una tercera persona, la cual no estaba para nada contenta con sus averiguaciones.

**Ӂ**

**Aclaraciones:**

*.- Bueno se muy poco de español argentino, y bien lo poco que aprendí de un fic escrito de esta forma fue que: Groso es cuando algo es de buena calidad o genial, que es muy bueno, así como ore-sama me supongo, ahora boludo, es para referirse a una persona como tonta/inocente/estupida, aunque en este caso lo uso como "inocente", ahora si alguien tiene la bondad de corregirme en este ámbito creedme que les estaré agradecida, ya que posteriormente saldrán aun más los latinos.

1.-Hyung: Nombre provisional que le di a Corea del Norte, primeramente porque si~ pertenece a los hermanos mayores *-* por eso lo conoce Lupe, por el otro lado es un nombre que me gustaba mucho en el drama "You´re Beautiful". Como me gusta darles incógnitas.

Por cierto que Mei es el nombre de Taiwan.

2.- Es el coro de la canción llamada "Mes Racines" me enamore de esa tonada y aquí esta la traducción.

_La encontré,_

_Descubrí mis raíces y mis alas_

_En su risa y sus ojos, En su esencia_

_La encontré,_

_He encontrado mi cielo y mi tierra,_

_Un hogar como ningún otro_

**N/A:**

_Estoy tan contenta de que este fic sea bien aceptado. Quizás me pase mucho con el occ y haga muchos errores textuales, pero agradezco a todos los que han tenido la molestia de leerlo y comentar, este fic es para ustedes de todo corazón._

_Si no descubrieron la pareja en este capitulo me daré un tiro lo juro o.ó_

_Creo que tardo mucho el actualizar, pero como no es el único proyecto, estoy en exámenes finales, y se aproximan eventos sociales a los que no puedo escapar… en fin perdonen ToT_

_Sin más que comentar nos veremos en el capitulo III aunque seria una segunda parte de este capitulo, ya que lo tuve que cortar porque el capitulo quedo largísimo, y con eso de que se enojan de que sean tan largos. Soy un cacahuate y…tu eres un cacahuate y… todos somos cacahuates si! XD ok dejare a mi ardilla (cerebro) descansar nos leemos!_

**Review´s:**

**KarimeA**: Gracias por tal declaración no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Si el Canadá/mundo entero es genialoso xD.

Dudas y más dudas kukuku eso se vera más adelante. Puesto que apenas vamos con lo bueno. Celos… jajajaja ya veremos más celos y no solo por parte de Lupe. Aww pobre de Alfredo creo que lo deje con trauma (¿?) ^^

Bueno me tardo un poco en actualizar pero les actualizo largo ¿no?

Gracias por el comentario y espero que te agrade este cap.

**Noemí**: Hello, if I really love the Gerit Fruk also coming out soon, thanks for reading and I'm glad you liked the fic, hope you continue reading. If I also like the PruCan but we'll see how the story unfolds.

Take care and we read

**SunFlor**: No es tan largo *puchero* hahahaha no Matt no es tan ammm **arroz** como se ve XD. Todo es gracias a una mente maquiavélica que no diré quien es muahahaha

Es que aun no revelarla pareja principal jujuju por eso hago confusión múltiple y creedme que yo también haría *censurado* con Alfred y luego *censurado* agregándole a Matt y *censurado X10*

¿Cómo crees? Hay mujer ya cuídate más si no ¿como comerás el frappe que te debo? Mira que no puedo dártelo en la boquita por mucho que sea tentador (¿?)

Vale… tratare de escribir más rápido aunque los Cáp. salen largos hehehe.

XDDDDDDDDD ¿la cursi carta? Es una de las dudas dudosas que se revelaran en el capitulo 3 *risa maquiavélica* si me mandas tu brazo comenzaría a hacer mi "jardín del miedo" (bien vocaloid), no hagas eso! O mi nee-chan se pondrá loca xD ¿te prometí algo verdad? Pues te doy la respuesta por MP

CUIDATE MUCHO ¿ok? Aun me debes más de tus fic´s!

Cambio y fuera XD

**Faby-nan**: Aww no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que gusta mi trabajo y más con estas palabras.

No, no te infartes, mira que aun no escribo ningún lemon y ya estas así ¿Qué haré contigo si cuando lo escriba te me vas? Mira que soy pobre xD así como Lupe no puedo pagar un entierro decente, por lo que tendré que mandarte transfusiones de sangre.

¿Verdad que son un amor de amigos? Siempre pensé que de cierta forma Lovino se podría llevar bien con alguien que tenga los mismo problemas o parecidos. Y Guadalupe, no sé, trato de enfocarme como serian los mexicanos. Me alegra que te haya llamado la atención lo suficiente para que leyeras algo de Latín Hetalia.

Y aun falta mucho para resolver los misterios que se viene, como dije ahora esta lo más "común" espera a que se acerque el drama xD

Huy! Esa será una pregunta que se resolverá el los siguientes capítulos, aunque la única que lo sabe es mi conciencia. Así que espero les guste la pareja una ves se revele *chan chan*

*O* me has hecho la chica mas feliz al comparar el fic con ore-sama! Gracias infinitas.

Ps: creedme que no puse lo de la ducha tan hot como me lo había imaginado.

Cuídate mucho y nos andamos leyendo.

**Allie**: rayos a este paso creo que comprare un banco de sangre o me secuestro a "karin" para reponer a todos la sangre que les debo!.

¿Pues que tanto leías para tener tanto derrame nasal? XD

Si yo también lo amo, el Canadá/mundo es adorable, aunque por ahora es un plan maquiavélico para confundirles. Enserio nunca creí que les gustara tanto el personaje de Guadalupe, en mi caso la amo aunque es un misterio misterioso.

Lo de Lovino si es bastante curioso pero te aseguro que pronto se resuelven los misterios (quizás haga un omake con lo que sucedió, mas bien ya casi esta listo), la escena del baño, creedme que aun falta mucho que ver de estos dos hermanitos y yo que quería hacer esa escena mas hot pero dije, no… "aun no es tiempo, la fuerza lo ha dicho y el cosmos de piscis revela que debes hacer otros Cáp. más para que escribas un lemon" (XD) [eso me dijo afrodita de piscis XD lo JURO!]

Gracias por la ayuda y pronto nos comunicaremos más, te lo agradezco con el alma.

Owo ¿más grande? No me quiero ni imaginar aunque amo los comentarios largos.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por la ayuda, cuídate mucho amiga mía y nos leemos después. Espero que te guste este Cáp.

**Thalitez –Irene Adler:** ¡Bienvenida! A mi también me gusta que amen a Matt, es tan cute que no se como otros le ignoran (aunque aceptémoslo, por ello llama la atención a personas como yo xD) me hiciste recordar aquel programa XD.

Oh si comprendo lo de la ortografía, Creedme que antes de publicar cada capitulo, le doy tres leídas al mismo, lamentablemente o estoy muy ocupada o algo en mi cabecita de teflón esta medio dañado porque hasta que ya publique noto las faltas ortográficas y de redacción. En este momento no cuento con un beta, pero en cuanto lo consiga modificare esos errores. Por otro lado ¿Qué es lo que te deja perdida? Me gustaría saberlo para, de esta forma mejorar como escritora y más que nada por ustedes los lectores.

Kukuku si, creo que todos quieren más escenas de baño XD y más hot, pero por el momento no abra… quizás por los siguientes Cáp. Te doy la razón Matt es liadísimo con quien este siempre y cuanto lo ame como nosotras XD. ¿Contigo? Yo también lo quiero para mi D: (XD)

PS: aww gracias por lo del fic de narutito, como no tenia tanto publico pss lo he postergado, más que nada porque quiero meter escenas "inéditas" XD también amo BBF y a JH es tan *babea* en fin pronto actualizare ese también.

Gracias por el comentario y nos estaremos leyendo.

¡Cuídate mucho!

**Gracias por leer.**

**Recuerden que los Review´s son el alimento para que la autora actualice más rápido ~ **


End file.
